Ultimate Total Pokemon Action
by Dark Arcanine 33
Summary: 48 newcomers...25 veterans...ALL NEW DRAMA! Join Entei, Raikou, and Suicune in the second season of UTP, where 73 contestants will compete for 10 TRILLION Poke. What friendships will form? What secrets will be revealed? What shocking news will you find out? Find out in Ultimate Total...Pokemon...Action!
1. Episode 1: Returning Welcomes

***UPDATED**

**000**

**SEASON 2 MUTHAFUCKAS!**

**000**

**-Static-**

**000**

Raikou, Entei, and Suicune were standing in the middle of an abandoned lot.

"Last time on Ultimate Total Pokemon Island...Altaria and Espeon battled it out in the finale! The ladies faced hard times as they sped through the forest completing different challenges. When they made it to the final challenge, the Tower of Power, it was thought that Espeon was going to win...but because of the rules of the challenge, Altaria ended up winning 10 trillion Poke and a lifetime supply of Pokeblock", explained Raikou.

"Now we're in an abandoned lot, where 25 of the veterans will compete with 48 newcomers for the 20 trillion Pokemon and a lifetime supply of poffins!" said Suicune.

"New idiots...new drama...new hate..." purred Entei. "Can we just get started already?!" he growled.

"Fine...fine..." said Raikou. "Follow me..."

Suicune and Entei followed Raikou to a fake White House Building with a red carpet in the front.

"What's this place for?" asked Entei.

"Well...instead of revealing to the viewers the veterans who are returning...we're gonna show the newcomers first..." explained Raikou.

"Interesting..." said Suicune.

Entei groaned.

"And in courtesy of the rule "ladies first", we're gonna allow the females to come first, then the guys..." explained Raikou.

"Kiss up", mumbled Entei.

"Have anyone yet?" asked Raikou, raising a brow.

"Fuck you!" shouted Entei.

"Mmhmm..." said Raikou as he saw a van roll up. "It looks like the first set of newcomers has arrived!"

As the van stopped, it opened its doors, allowing the first set of females to come out.

The first one was a feline that was pale in color, she had a purple fluff around her neck and and purple tail and ears.

The second was a brown deer. She had antlers that looked like lush green trees and fur at the back of its neck.

The thrid one had purple leaves covering over her face and a mahogany body. She had green leaves at the top and a purple stem at the top.

The fourth was a green-colored dinosaur. She had a pink and white flower wrapped around her neck and short yellow antennae on her forehead.

The fifth and final one of that set was egg-shaped. She had pink "hair" curls. She was pink with a white "dress" around her waist and she also had a pouch.

"Welcome Delcatty, Sawsbuck, Cherrim, Meganium, and Blissey!" announced Raikou. "How are you girls doing?"

"Whatever..." said Delcatty, rolling her eyes.

"I guess I'm okay..." said Sawsbuck.

"I'm doing fine..." said Blissey cheerfully.

"Same here..." said Meganium with a smile.

"Mhm mhm..." Cherrim mumbled.

"Sorry...I couldn't get that..." said Suicune.

"Mhm mhm!"

"Ugh..." growled Entei.

"Ugh...is right", growled Delcatty. "She's been doing that same exact noise ever since she got in the van..."

"Um...I'll help. Now that we're out of the van..." said Meganium sheepishly as she used Sunny Day.

The sun shined brightly through the clouds, allowing Cherrim to change form.

"Thank you Meganium", panted Cherrim. "And I was trying to say 'help me', Delcatty!"

Delcatty rolled her eyes.

"Well this is fun..." said Sawsbuck sarcastically.

"I agree with ya", said Entei. "Go stand at the entrance of this fake ass building."

Delcatty smirked at Entei as she and the other four girls went where they were told. Entei smirked back.

"Entei..." said Raikou.

"What?" asked Entei. "I like her attitude..."

"And I thought opposites attract..." whispered Suicune.

Raikou chuckled as the next van pulled up. Off of the van came seven girls this time.

The first one was green and pale. She had leaves along her back and a yellow v-shaped adornment wrapped around her neck.

The second one was a bipedal fox. She had white chest fur and mahogany fur that fit her like a robe. She had a semi-seductive gleam in her eyes. Her ears also had fluffy fur inside.

The third one resembled a windchime. She was blue in coloration, but had slight pink sections. She also had a yellow attachment atop her head.

The fourth had purple skin. Her ears were a darker purple. Her fur was black and she had lavender wings. Her eyes were yellow.

The fifth and sixth both had similar features. They were both canines with similar eyes and such. The main difference was that one of them was spiky and the other had fins.

"Alright, Servine, Delphox, Chimecho, Noibat, Jolteon, and Vaporeon, welcome to the lot", greeted Suicune.

"Thanks..." said Vaporeon.

Jolteon nodded.

"Yeah whatever..." said Noibat.

"It seems kinda old..." said Servine.

"Yeah..." Chimecho agreed.

Delphox shrugged with a smirk.

"Hmm...you know Delphox...you seem kinda familiar..." said Entei.

"I'm sure I do..." she said seductively.

Entei's eyes widened in realization. "Okay...the next van has arrived so you girls...try not to start drama with the other girls there."

"And ignore Delcatty's words..." said Suicune.

The girls were confused as to what she meant, but went over nevertheless as the next van stopped.

"So far no guys..." said Sawsbuck. "That kinda sucks..."

"I know...I was actually looking forward to having them gawk and drool..." Delcatty giggled.

"Uh...who excatly would gawk and drool at you?" asked Noibat. "Don't cats hate water?"

A couple of the other girls giggled, making Delcatty glare at the bat. "And who would gawk and stare at your ugly face?"

"Watch it sister!" growled Noibat as the two glared at each other.

"Well...looks like we've already ignored the hosts' warnings..." said Jolteon, exasperated.

This time seven females stepped off of the van.

The first was a small polar bear with icy snot leaking from her nose.

The second was a small green flower. She had red flower petals on either side of her head and a dress made of green and yellow leaves.

The third one was white and resembled a torso with a kimono. She had a red band around her waist. She had no feet and she floated out of the van. Her skin was purple, but the outside was icy.

The fourth one was a bird. She had a bone through her hair and she had dark grey wings and shaggy brown tail feathers. She appeared to have on eyeliner and she had bones around her waist.

The fifth one resembled a goth chick. She had long, layered body with white bows.

The sixth one was a skunk. Her tail fur ran over the top of her hair and she was purple and pale in color.

"Cubchoo, Bellossom, Froslass, Mandibuzz, Gothitelle, and Skuntank", said Suicune. "Welcome to the show."

"Thanks..." said Skuntank.

"How was the ride?" asked Entei with a grin upon seeing Skuntank.

"Actually fine..." said Bellossom.

"Yeah, it was fine for me..." said Cubchoo.

"I would have never guessed that riding with a skunk would be enjoyable or okay..." said Entei.

"Gee thanks..." said Skuntank with a scowl.

"Ugh...you're already hating the newbies..." said Gothitelle. "So predictable..."

"Oh right, I forgot all of you have seen the show..." said Entei. "But that doesn't matter."

"Froslass, Madibuzz, you girls haven't said anything..." said Raikou.

"What is there to say?" asked Mandibuzz, raising a brow.

Froslass simply floated to the other girls.

"Alright, follow Froslass..." said Suicune.

The other girls followed and saw the Noibat and Delcatty were facing away from each other with frowns on their faces.

"Wow...only girls?" asked Mandibuzz. "Maybe this is an all girl season..."

"If so, I'm quitting", said Vaporeon. "I want to see boys..not only girls..."

"Yeah and it's way more interesting seeing boys fight and argue then deal with...this..." said Servine, motinioning to Noibat and Delcatty.

"Hopefully there are boys this time..." said Delphox.

"Ugh...stop complaining already..." said Delcatty. "I stopped, so so should you..."

"Ooh...someone woke up on the wrong side of the litterbox..." said Skuntank.

"And someone woke up on the pile of garbage..." said Delcatty.

Skuntank growled at her.

"Come on, she doesn't even stink..." said Cubchoo.

"Quiet snot-nose" said Delcatty.

All of the girls glared at the cat as the second to last van appeared.

Out of it stepped out six more girls.

The first one was a purple dragon. She had green eyes and spots and she slightly oozed green slime.

The second looked like a kangaroo. She had a green mushroom cap on her head, a green body and a long tail.

The third one was like a mongoose. She had white fur with red marks that resembled scars. Her eyes were pink, her tail was fluffy, and she had sharp, black claws.

The fourth one was a purple ghost. She had a crest that looked like a hat. Her arms were somehat long and she had a dress for a body that made her look like a witch.

The fifth one resembled a shark. She had a god cross on her snout. She had spikes on her legs and arms and more fins on her arms and back.

The sixth of this set was a blue and yellow fish. She had red eyes and lights on her head.

"Okay, Goodra, Breloom, Zangoose, Mismagius, Garchomp, and Lanturn. Welcome..." greeted Raikou.

Goodra giggled. "Hello..."

"Sup", said Breloom with a smile.

Zangoose, Mismagius, and Garchomp rolled their eyes.

"Hey..." greeted Lanturn.

"Okay...you girls are before the final van, so go on and talk and such with the fellow girls over there..." said Suicune.

The six girls of this set were shocked to see that there were only girls at the entrance.

"Great..." growled Garchomp as she and the others went over to them.

"Can you just shut up and stop insulting everyone you prissy ass bitch?" asked Noibat, angrily.

Delcatty rolled her eyes.

"Well...looks like this really IS gonna be all girls..." said Sawsbuck as she noticed the newest set of girls approaching.

"That'd be retarded..." said Mismagius.

"I hope not..." said Goodra. "That'd be awkward everyday..."

"You said it..." said Breloom. "But it won't be likely..."

"What makes you say that?" asked Zangoose. "Those hosts said that we were the second to last set."

"They said on the application 48 will be accepted..." explained Breloom. "And there are..."

"23 of us so far..." finished Skuntank. "Then that means there will be 24 boys and 24 girls if they wanna be fair..."

"But remember...last season they weren't really fair..." said Cherrim.

"Ugh...shut up already! We'll see now...the "last" van is here..." said Delcatty.

"Watch who you talk to kitten..." said Garchomp.

"I'm supposed to be scared of a fish with legs?" asked Delcatty.

Garchomp was about to striker her, but was stopped by Meganium's vine.

"She not worth it..." said Meganium.

"Thanks pushover plant..." said Delcatty.

Meganium rolled her eyes.

The last van opened and instead of a set, a long serpent slithered out. She was a pale yellow color with blur and pink scales covering her bottom half. She had long pink entenstions coming from her eyebrows, which took the form of antennae.

"Hey Milotic..." greeted Suicune.

"Hi Suicune..." she responded. "It's a..._pleasure _ to see you..."

"Hmm...okay you can go by the other girls..." said Entei.

She grinned and immediately when over to the other girls.

"You got your own van?!" asked Froslass.

"Yeah, I'm long so they gave me my own..." explained Milotic. "So it's just us girls so far?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah...it seems like it..." said Bellossom.

"And please don't start complainin-"

"Oh shut up!" said Zangoose, using Slash.

"Best thing I've seen here today..." said Noibat.

"Thank you Zangoose..." said Servine with a smile.

"Alright, all the girls are here...I guess it's time for the guys to arrive..." said Raikou with a smile as the first van pulled up.

"Girls, look, another van", acknowledged Cubchoo.

"Finally..." said Sawsbuck.

"Sheesh..." said Entei. "Those girls but be horny or somethin'"

"No..." growled Suicune. "It's because it's boring when it's only girls sometimes because we can run out of things to talk about...and we can get into fights..."

"Hmm...either I'm right or you're wrong..."

Suicune used Hydro Pump on him, leaving the lion sopping wet.

"I...hate you..." he growled.

"Okay, as amusing as that was...we need to move on with the show..." said Raikou.

The van opened up and everyone heard a ruckus...

"Hurry the hell out!" shouted a voice.

Suddenly, a pudgy green Pokemon fell out of the van. He had a brown face, along with arms and legs.

Some of the girls laughed, while others felt sorry for him.

"What the hell Ursaring?" asked the fallen Pokemon as he started to get up, only to be stepped on by said Pokemon.

Ursaring was a large brown bear with an ring on his stomach and chest.

"Well Quill-whatever...you shouldn't have blocked the door with your fat ass!" said Ursaring with a growl.

Quilladin started to get up again, only to be stepped on by numerous other Pokemon. A white and red penguin hopped out and stood on his back.

"Merry Christmas everyone!" it said.

"Delibird, it's not Christmas..." said Raikou. "Now, you guys go stand over there by the girls, but keep yourself away a bit."

"Wow...girls here already?" asked Ursaring. "Hooray..." he said unenthusiastically.

Delibird hopped off of Quilladin's back and followed Ursaring beside the girls.

"Oh...hi..." greeted Cubchoo nervously.

"Whatever..." growled Ursaring as he stood somewhat away from them, as asked by Raikou.

"Wanna present little girl?" asked Delibird, handing a gift to Delcatty.

"That bitch doesn't deserve anything..." said Noibat. "She's been making fun of everyone here..."

"Shut up! You're all just jealous..."

"I'm not..." smirked Breloom.

"Why?" asked Lanturn.

"Well...some of Delibird's gifts-"

Sudden there was an explosion.

"-explode..."

Delcatty was covered in soot.

The girls, including Ursaring laughed.

Quilladin had gotten up finally and wandered over towards the group.

The second van arrived and seven guys emerged from it.

The first was a brown lion. He had a mane that looked like an explosion. He had mischievous blue eyes and a smirk.

The second one was a pink scorpion. He had blue wings that allowed him to fly and a pointed tail. He also had long fangs and his tongue was sticking out.

The third one looked like a luchador. He had wings and had markings that made him look like he was wearing real clothes.

The fourth one was completely puffy. He had pinkish feet and a pink tail. His eyes and nose were also pink. He had a small smile on his face.

The fifth one was a cobalt plate. He had orbs surrounding his circumference. His eyes were yellow with black lines and he had a nose in the middle. He had a bored expression.

The sixth one was an otter. He was aqua blue. He had a dark blue furry waist adorned with shells. He had white whiskers and he had an emotionless face.

The final one was a green lizard. He had a long grassy crest on his head. He had a peach underbelly and two leaves for a tail.

"Pyroar, Gligar, Hawlucha, Swirlix, Bronzor, Dewott, and Grovyle, WASSUP!"

"Nothing..." said Pyroar.

"The sky?" asked Gligar.

"He means how are you doing..." said Entei.

"I'm excited!" said Swirlix with a smile.

"I'm already bored..." said Bronzor.

"Reminds me of Dusclops..." said Suicune.

"He really does..." said Raikou.

"I'm doin real fine partner..." said Grovyle in a country accent.

"Estoy bien", said Hawlucha.

"Oh right...I forgot he can't speak English..." said Raikou. "Well...you guys can go over there with the others.

Swirlix bounded off, with the others following him.

"Hello..." said Delcatty seductively as Pyroar and the others came up.

"Hey there..." he said with a smile.

"How are you?" asked Vaporeon, who shared the same look as Delcatty.

"Fine..."

"He already has girls on him..what kind of bullshit is this?!" said Gligar.

"Not sure partner..." said Grovyle.

The next van approached and seven more guys came out.

The first one was an orange pig. He had brown ears and a brown bottom half. His tail was swirly with an orb at the end.

The second one was similar to Vaporeon and Jolteon, except he was paler and he had grassy features.

The third one was a purple clam. He had a black face and normal white eyes. His tongue was also sticking out.

The fourth one was a blue eel. He had pale yellow fins on either side of his head and a pale yellow underside. His mouth and tail fin were red in color and he had four fangs in his mouth that went around.

The fifth guy was a small dinosaur-like Pokemon. He had a brown body and a gray shield for a face.

The sixth guy resembled a bug shell. He was brown with a gray underside. He has six tattered wings and black slits for eyes. He had a white halo above his head.

The seventh guy...was a stone.

"Why is there a stone here?" asked Suicune.

"We don't know...it was just sitting in the van when I first got in..." explained Leafeon, who had a very feminine voice.

"Wait...are you a female?" asked Entei.

"Uh...well...yeah..." said Leafeon.

"Oh...well...looks like there'll be more girls than guys.." smirked Suicune.

"By one..." mumbled Entei.

"Anyways...how are you guys?" asked Raikou.

Shedinja said nothing.

"Yeah...Shedinja doesn't really-" started Tepig before he sneezed, letting out black smoke. "Talk much..." he finished, teary-eyed.

"How about you?" asked Raikou. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm-", started Tepig before letting out another sneeze. "Fine..."

"Well other than him, I'm doing okay", said Shellder.

"Same here", said Shieldon.

"Yeah...I'm just here to compete and get outta here, so...I'm just gonna go over there..." said Eelektrik as he floated to the others.

The other guys and Leafeon all went towards the others, leaving the stone behind...

"Well, I guess we can get rid of-"

Suddenly, a purple spirit emerged from the stone. He had a green face and multiple orbs around him.

"No need for zat..." he said in a vampire-esque accent. "I'll just make my way over to the others..." he finished as he floated over.

"Am I the only one freaked out?" asked Entei.

Suicune and Raikou shook their heads.

"Aww...it's sad that you're sick..." said Bellossom.

"Aw, it's okay..." said Tepig as Bellossom and Cherrim comforted him.

"Ugh...this is annoying..." groaned Ursaring. "Can we just get these other losers here so we can start and I can kick your asses?"

The girls, as well as the guys gave him a look.

"We'll see about that big mouth..." said Garchomp.

"Whatever sharkfin..." said Ursaring.

The final van arrived with the music bumping and lights flashing inside.

"What the-" thought most of the others in amazement.

Instead of opening up normally, the van opened like a plane and fog escaped.

"Aw! How come they got they awesome van?!" shouted Swirlix.

"We didn't do anything..." said Entei. "All the vans were the same..."

"Apparently not..." said Bronzor, having his same attitude.

"That...was...AWESOME!" exclaimed a seal-like Pokemon. He was blue and shaped like a ball.

"You said it Spheal..." said another Pokemon. He had a long neck where bananas grew from. He had large winngs and an overall brown body.

"Aye...it was quite a feat laddie!" said a blue shrimp-like Pokemon with a large darker-blue claw that looked like a giant jaw.

A peach colored dragon came out with a smile. He had blue-ish green wings and a paler underbelly.

After him came an organge dragon with blue wings and a flame at the end of his tail.

"Spheal, Tropius, Clawitzer, Dragonite, Charizard, what happened to the van?" asked Raikou.

"Well, the lad here-", started Clawtizer, pointing to Charizard, decided to jazz up the van and within 20 minutes...that beautiful machinery happened!"

Upon hearing that, everyone other than the guys who came with him, as well asEelektrik, Ursaring, and Bronzor, gaped. Garchomp glared.

"Alright, now that all of you newbies are here...it's time to explain the rules-"

Suddenly, a Pokemon resembling a flying saucer with four legs floated towards them all and landed.

"Oh...forgot about you Metagross..." said Raikou sheepishly.

The robotic beast rolled his eyes.

"As I was saying, it's time to explain the rules-"

"We've seen the show..." said Skuntank blankly.

"And we've seen other shows that do this second season..." added Gligar. "We're just gonna do challenges based on movie genre's-"

"Wrong!" said Raikou. "This season, instead of GENRE's, they're gonna be based on actual movies!"

"Oh Arceus why..." said Eelektrik.

"The loss of hope so soon...it's so refreshing..." said Entei.

"And like last season, the losing team will be sent to elimination and whoever receives-"

"The most votes gets eliminated", explained all of the newbies.

"Wow...you really DO know your stuff..." said Raikou. "Now, along with you...25 of last season's veterans will be competing!"

Everyone's eyes widened.

"Really?!" asked Blissey, somewhat excited.

"Yep...speaking of which-"

Suddenly, a plane was heard. Everyone looked up and saw a plane flying overhead.

"There they are!"

"Really? They get a plane and we get vans?" asked Delcatty.

"Actually our van was fun..." said Dragonite.

"Quiet you!"

"Isn't it passing the place?" asked Mandibuzz.

"Oh, don't worry-" said Raikou as he hit a button.

Suddenly, everyone saw the plane explode. The newbies were all shocked. It was so much different on TV than in real life.

"Uh...why did you do that?" asked Leafeon, wide-eyed.

"They'll be fine..." said Suicune. "In fact...INCOMING!"

The newbies saw multiple figures heading towards the ground and some floating down.

Raikou, Suicune, and Entei set up numerous pads to aid their falls.

"Say hello to..." started Raikou as a all of the figures disappeared. The newbies were shocked again.

"What happened now?" asked Gothitelle.

The hosts already knew and stepped to the side. Suddenly, a familiar green condor teleported in front of everyone. After him, a cyclops and two foxes that were similar to Vaporeon, Jolteon, and Leafeon appeared.

"Welcome back to the game Xatu, Dusclops, and Espeon!" said Raikou with a grin before noticing Umbreon. "Umbreon...you were supposed to be with the newbies!"

"No way...I'm stickin' with my girl..." he said, making Espeon purr.

"Oh brother...don't start making out here..." groaned Dusclops as he rolled his eye.

Xatu said nothing as he turned and faced the sun.

"And thus, the routine continues..." groaned Entei.

"What's with him?" asked Chimecho.

"Xatu stares at the sun a lot...he says he needs to "achieve enlightenment", explained Suicune.

"That's stupid..." said Ursaring.

"Hey, so are you..." said Zangoose, folding her arms.

"Watch it bitch..." growled Ursaring.

Most of the girls glared at him, making some of the guys nervous.

"Ooh...tension amongst the noobs...I like it..." said Espeon.

"Meh..." said Dusclops.

Suddenly, Ursaring was smacked in the behind by a stick.

"AHH!" he screamed before glaring at all of the others, mainly the Grass-types. "Alright, which one of you dumbasses smacked my ass?!"

Nobody said anything.

"I did..." he heard. He turned and saw Xatu still staring at the sun.

"What?" he growled as he glared.

"You should treat others as you would want to be treated...or you may get worse treatment", said Xatu.

"Preach!" said Noibat.

"Ugh...him and his crappy beliefs..." groaned Espeon.

"You're gonna get it!" shouted Ursaring as he tried to claw Xatu from the back.

Before he could do so, he was risen up by a strange aura.

"Yeah...we shoulda warned you about that..." started Dusclops.

Suddenly, Ursaring was put at the top of the fake building, courtesy of Xatu.

"Best...guy...ever!" said Quilladin.

Nobody acknowledged him though...

"Nice one Xatu..." said Entei. "Now teleport the rest of those idiots back here!"

Xatu sighed and teleported the remaining veterans there. Among them were Houndoom...Absol...Flygon...Altaria...Wooper...Braviary...Farfetch'd...Honchkrow...Haxorus...Lairon...Zebstrika...Gulpin...Piloswine...Vanillite...Luxray...Mightyena...Tyranitar...Typhlosion...Pangoro...Heliolisk...Manectric...and...Drilbur.

"Welcome back you guys..." greeted Suicune.

"I'd say I was happy, but that'd be a lie..." said Honchkrow.

"Like your love life?" asked Entei.

"Hey! I broke up with HER!" he shouted.

"Well veterans...meet the newcomers..." said Raikou.

"You let the pussy choose most of these guys didn't you?" asked Drilbur.

"I probably should have...your ass would have been kicked on a daily basis..." growled Entei.

"Yet your ass was fried after Raikou was done with you last season..." said Drilbur with a grin.

Some of the newbies stifled laughs.

"Wow...I'm making the new guys laugh...I must be popular already..." said Drilbur.

"I think they just thought you were funny bro..." said Flygon.

"Aw...why'd you have to kill the vibe I had going there?" asked Drilbur.

Flygon chuckled. "Sorry..."

"Um...why am I competing again if I won last season?" asked Altaria.

"Yeah, that's unfair", Skuntank spoke up.

"Because you were an audience favorite..." said Raikou.

"Really?" asked Altaria.

"Yeah...for some reason people loved you, Heliolisk, Flygon, Farfetch'd, Xatu, Luxray, and strangest of all...Gulpin", said Entei.

"WHY AM I CONSTANTLY TEASED?!" he shouted.

"Oh shut up, people actually liked you", said Pangoro, folding his arms.

"Jealous that the stomach is liked more than you?" asked Typhlosion with a smirk.

"Shut up...I don't care..." said Pangoro.

"Looks like someone still has their idiotic ego..." said Absol.

"Looks like someone still has no man..." retorted Pangoro.

Absol looked at Houndoom, who had wandered away from the group.

"Are you guys always like this?" asked Shellder.

"Sadly...yes", said Tyranitar. "Some of these assholes can't seem to leave well enough alone."

"Tell that to Ursaring..." said Spiritomb, motioning to the top of the White House. "Your bird friend there put him up there for annoying everyone."

"If only he'd tossed this thing up there", said Garchomp, motioning to Delcatty.

"Watch it..." she growled.

"Well anyways...now that all of you are here...you all know the game, so..." started Raikou.

"Are we gonna start the challenges yet?" asked Spheal, nervously.

"WHY?!" shouted Lairon. "Why would you ask?!"

"Oh calm down...in honor of the new season, before we start anything...we're gonna allow you to get acquainted with each other better...after the tour of where everything is of course", said Suicune.

"Let's start the tour then!" said Swirlix, who jumped and started floating into the white house building.

"Yeah that's weird..." said Tepig before sneezing again.

"Well...follow the cotton candy dog..." said Entei as he went inside of the building, followed by everyone else.

**000**

**Alright, now that everything is established, we're gonna explore the interactions between the noobs and the veterans next time instead of rushing into a challenge. See you guys next time!**


	2. Episode 2: Mission: Elaboration

**A/N: I wrote this chap a day after I uploaded the teaser. I couldn't decide if I should wait like I said or go ahead because it's not a "challenge" chapter. Well...I guess you know the results.**

**This is gonna be it for now, SERIOUSLY this time. My other stories need some love...**

**000**

**CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT, OMG!**

**000**

**-Static-**

**000**

Raikou, Entei, and Suicune began showing the 73 contestants around the lot. As they passed multiple buildings, the contestants looked in awe.

"These are the sets from many movies that you may be familiar with such as...The Shuppets, Walking With Deinos, and The Goomies", explained Raikou.

"I loved the Goomies", said Goodra with a smile.

"I wonder why..." said Dusclops sarcastically, as he rolled his eye.

"Dusclops, can you NOT be an asshole this season?" asked Zebstrika.

"Can you NOT keep hiding your secret?" retorted Dusclops.

"Screw you..." he growled.

"I agree with Zeb, can you Espeon, and Pangoro be nice this season for a change?" asked Luxray.

"Does this answer your question?" asked Pangoro as he used Hammer Arm on the lion, making everyone stare in shock as Mightyena checked on him.

Pyroar and Manectric both growled.

"So...that's what we'll have to deal with?" asked Quilladin. "Another Ursaring?"

Nobody answered him once again, making him groan.

"Why the hell did you bring him back if we you accepted Ursaring?" asked Cherrim, annoyed.

"More pain and drama of course..." said Raikou with a smile. "Mostly done to Pangoro and caused by Ursaring..."

"What?" asked Grovyle.

"I thought you guys have seen the show..." said Tyranitar with a smirk.

Most of the newbies ignored the question while some sighed. "By that we meant that they put TVs in the vans and let us watch a few episodes so we could get the jist", explained Mandibuzz.

"Not surprised at all..." said Farfetch'd.

"Next place?" asked Delibird.

"Yeah..." said Entei. "I just wanna start causing pain already..."

Most of the newcomers were disturbed after hearing that.

"Yeah...you'll get used to it", said Heliolisk, holding his imaginary friend.

Suddenly, everyone heard growling. They heard turned to Luxray, who was glaring at Pangoro angrily.

"Oh please..." groaned Pangoro. "I'm supposed to be scared of-AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Luxary pounced on Pangoro and started slashing and biting him. The veterans were smirking, while some of the newcomers were in shock.

"Well, as Pangoro gets his ass kicked...let's continue the tour", said Raikou.

Everyone started following the legendaries once again, leaving Pangoro and Luxray behind. They approached a trailer.

"This is gonna be the confessionals this season right?" asked Wooper.

"That's right Wooper, you get a cookie!" said Entei.

Upon hearing that, Swirlix perked up. "GIMME COOKIE!"

"Swilrix...hate to break it to ya...but these guys are usually full of it..." said Mightyena.

"Full of COOKIES?!"

"No...she means that they're lying and you aren't getting cookies. No one is..." explained Mismagius.

"Anyways...yeah", said Suicune as she entered the makeup trailer.

**000**

**"This is the new confessionals..." said Suicune. "You veterans know what the deal is, but for you newcomers...this is a way for you to speak your mind and get anything off of your chest."**

**000**

**"Cool", said Spheal with a smile.**

**000**

They took them to a building that was shaped like a Pokeball.

"This place will be where the elimination ceremonies are held..." explained Entei.

"And instead of Poffins, you will receive a pokeball", said Raikou, holding a pokeball.

"No poffins?!" shouted Gulpin.

"Nope..." said Raikou as he looked around. "Well that's it for the tour..."

"What?!" asked Tropius. "That's it?"

"The rest of the stuff you find on your own..." said Entei.

"How?" asked Leafeon, making Manectric perk up a bit.

"Meh, the veterans will explain", said Raikou. "You have the rest of the day to get to know each other better now."

The veterans and the newcomers exchanged glances.

"And at the end of the day, you will eliminate one person based on whatever you dislike or like about them..." explained Suicune.

"So...we'll be eliminating someone today...based on dislike?" asked Braviary with a smile.

"No real challenge?" Altaria added.

"YES! Now just get outta here!" shouted Entei.

"Wow...the pussy really wants to be alone with his lovers..." said Drilbur.

"I will murder you..." growled Entei.

Drilbur chuckled.

"Just go before Entei burns you all..." said Suicune.

Everyone looked at Entei with nervous eyes except for a few of the and the veterans.

As they made their way out, they saw Pangoro, who was covered in blood and cuts, running, with Luxray chasing him. They all stood outside watching them.

"Um...is he always like that?" asked Shellder nervously.

"Who? The dick hosts or him?" asked Typhlosion.

"Luxray..."

"Naw, he's actually nice..." said Manectric before looking at Leafeon, who noticed and looked away.

**000**

**"W-Why does Manectric keep looking at me...did I do something?" asked Leafeon.**

**000**

**"I think Leafeon's really cute..." said Manectric. "It's weird...I never feel that way around girls..."**

**000**

"Yeah...he really IS nice..." said Houndoom as he started walking off. "Remember when you drove him insane and he literally tore your ass apart with the bedpost."

"Don't exaggerate..." said Manectric.

"And remember when he almost made you his bitch in the maze?" added Lairon.

"SHUT UP!"

"Wow...you guys have issues..." said Jolteon.

"Well don't worry...after this season WE'LL ALL HAVE ISSUES!" said Gulpin.

"Gulpin shut up", said Espeon.

Haxorus wandered away from the group, which Lairon and Honchkrow noticed. Lairon raised a brow and followed.

"Um...well we're gonna go", said Honchkrow as he flew after Haxorus and Lairon.

Xatu teleported away.

"I think I better go get Luxray before he murders Pangoro..." said Mightyena as she ran after him.

Manectric shrugged and followed.

"I'll help too", said Pyroar as he followed them.

"Meh, I guess I'll follow the crow and his friends..." said Mandibuzz as she flew after Honchkrow, Lairon, and Haxorus.

Charizard decided to follow her, prompting Garchomp to do the same.

"Bye..." said Dusclops as he disappeared. Bronzor did the same, followed by Espeon, who teleported both her and Umbreon away.

Everyone continued to leave in certain groups, eventually leaving only Gulpin, Vanillite, Piloswine, Heliolisk, Zebstrika, Quilladin, Gligar, Shieldon, and Shellder.

"Well this is crappy..." said Piloswine.

"You can say that again..." said Quilladin. "Nobody notices that I exist."

"So...what are we gonna do?" asked Gligar, ignoring Quilladin.

"I have no idea..." said Gulpin. "We're the weakest links in the game last season... well minus Helio and Zeb, and we made it to the finals."

"Wait...you MOTHERFUCKING DICKBURGERS got to the finals?" asked Shieldon. "_Aw crap...I was doing so well!"_

Everyone stared at him.

"Um...what was that about?" asked Heliolisk.

Shieldon sighed. "Nothing..."

"Why did you call us motherfucking dickburgers?" asked Piloswine.

"It was an accident, okay..." he said looking down.

"Um...okay I guess", said Vanillite.

Shieldon smiled sheepishly.

**000**

**Shieldon sighed. **

**"The reason I said that is because...well...I HAVE MOTHERFUCKING TOURETTE'S okay!" said Shieldon. "I do my best to keep it in but when I say something, it TURNS INTO A GODDAMN SCREAMING MATCH LIKE AN EXPLOUD THAT HAD A KNIFE SHOVED IN ITS ASS!"**

**He covered his mouth. **

**000**

"OH! WE FORGOT SOMETHING!" shouted Raikou. "RETURN TO THE POKEBALL BUILDING!"

**000**

"Alright assholes, what did you "forget"?" asked Lairon.

"Follow us..." said Raikou as he, Suicune, and Entei walked out of the building.

They led them to three different buildings that looked like apartments.

"This is where you'll be sleeping..." said Suicune.

"We sleep in apartments?!" asked Servine.

"Yes", said Raikou. "Each one has 24 beds, there is an elevator, the top floor is for the guys, and the second is for the girls."

"What about the bottom?" asked Gligar.

"That's just the lobby..." said Entei. "Well, that was it, so go away again..."

Everyone growled and started to walk away. Raikou growled at Entei.

"Don't you guys wanna know your teams?" Raikou asked, making them all stop in their tracks.

"Keep talkin..." said Farfetch'd, turning around and folding his arms.

"There are three teams this season..." said Suicune.

"Yep, the Ravishing Raikous, the Emperor Enteis, and the Smooth Suicunes", explained Raikou.

"Oh I wonder where those names came from..." said Luxray, rolling his eyes.

"Quiet!"

"Anyways, here are the teams", started Raikou. "The Ravishing Raikous will consist of...Farfetch'd...Flygon...Altaria...Drilbur...Heliolisk...Luxray...Tyranitar...Typhlosion...Clawitzer...Dragonite...Meganium...Tropius...Delcatty...Noibat-"

The two girls glared at each other.

"-Lanturn...Sawsbuck...Shellder...Gothitelle...Delibird...Pyroar...Blissey...Shedinja...Spheal...and Spiritomb!"

"As long as Espeon isn't on our team", said Typhlosion.

"Oh get over it..." growled Espeon.

"Naw...I'd seriously choose Farfetch'd over you..." said Tyranitar.

Most of the newcomers, upon hearing that, looked at Farfetch'd.

**000**

**"If they say that they'd seriously rather choose Farfetch'd instead of Espeon...does that mean he's a bad player?"**

**000**

"Well...this seems like a pretty good team..." said Meganium.

"Yeah...you'd think that", whispered Suicune.

"We don't have Dusclops, so yeah...you're right", said Drilbur.

"Screw you!" shouted Dusclops.

"I'm just glad that Manectric isn't on my team", said Luxray, before looking at Mightyena, who was saddened.

"It'll be fine babe..." said Luxray, licking her forehead.

Migthyena grinned and nuzzled him.

"Okay, Raikou's you'll be in the first apartment..." the tiger conitinued. "Enteis, you'll be in the second, and you guys have Absol...Houndoom-"

Absol smiled and looked at Houndoom, who was ignoring her look. She looked down in sadness.

"-Zebstrika...Wooper...Braviary...Mightyena...Espeon...Dusclops-"

They all groaned.

"Well we're screwed..." said Braviary, making Espeon and Dusclops glare at him.

The newcomers were now worried about being on that team.

"Can you guys complain later? I'm just trying to finish..." said Raikou.

"Whatever..." said Pangoro.

"Goodra..Umbreon...Hawlucha...Swirlix...Froslass...Breloom...Grovyle...Servine...Metagross...Zangoose...Ursaring...Cherrim...Quilladin...Delphox...Jolteon...and Chimecho", Raikou finished. "And Suicunes, you'll be in the third apartment building and you consist of Lairon...Haxorus...Honchkrow...Gulpin...Piloswine...Vanillite...Manectric...Xatu...Pangoro...Eelektrik...Garchomp...Shieldon...Cubchoo...Charizard...Skuntank...Mandibuzz...Gligar...Bronzor..Milotic...Mismagius...Leafeon...Bellossom...Dewott...Vaporeon..and Tepig."

"And how did you exactly organize these bullshit teams?" asked Lairon.

"We gave each of your teams a pretty fair share of annoying...insane...strong...normal...and bad..." said Raikou.

"We all have insane people?" asked Tepig before sneezing again.

"Okay, no more questions. Get to know each other now!" shouted Entei.

"But-"

Entei used Flamethrower, but did not hit anyone.

"What the hell was that for?!" shouted Garchomp.

The veterans heard growling and saw that Farfetch'd and Flygon were grinning evilly.

"Oh come on!" shouted Typhlosion.

"That's why you put them both on our team isn't it?" asked Tyranitar.

The newcomers did not know what was going on, but saw that the generally normal guys were now looking like they wanted blood.

"Are all of you veterans insane?!" asked Milotic.

"Not all of us!" shouted Wooper before he used Water Gun to splash them both back to normal.

"Ugh..." groaned Farfetch'd. "I hate you guys so much..."

"You guys all do and pretty soon, the newcomers will too, now go on inside your buildings!" said Suicune.

The teams split up and went inside of their respective buildings...

**000**

**"No Manectric...I'm happy", said Luxray.**

**000**

**"Luxray's hot..." grinned Pyroar. "I'm glad he's on my team..."**

**000**

**"I'm on a team with the bat bitch..." said Delcatty. "This fucking sucks...but at least Pyroar is on my team..."**

**000**

**"WHY DO WE HAVE DELCATTY?!" shouted Noibat. "This is a lot of bullshit!"**

**000**

**"Hmm...my team has a lot of crazies and meaningful relationships..." said Spiritomb. "I could use that to my advantage..."**

**000**

**Shedinja stares. "..."**

**000**

**"Why won't Houndoom talk to me anymore?" asked Absol, tears forming in her eyes. "I told him I was sorry about a thousand times! I just want him back..."**

**000**

**"Sure...stick me on the team with the girl who doesn't trust me...she can apologize all she wants...she made her decision not to listen to me, so I'm not listening to her..." said Houndoom**

**000**

**"I'm back in this game to win, and that's what I'm going to do this time!" shouted Espeon, sitting in Umbreon's lap. **

**"Make sure that it's your side this time", chuckled Umbreon.**

**Espeon blushed and giggled.**

**000**

**"Meh..." said Dusclops. **

**000**

**"Being a princess from a rich clan...THIS IS AWESOME!" cheered Servine. "No responsibilities, making actual friends, doing wild things, maybe I'll even get a boyfriend that isn't "destined to be with me" and isn't an asshole!"**

**000**

**"I NEED SUGAR!" shouted Swirlix. He licked himself and sighed. "Okay, I'm fine. I just need to have sugar in my body or else I go a bit insane."**

**000**

**"Something about that Charizard is wrong..." said Garchomp. "I don't trust him..."**

**000**

**"Well...while I'm here, I might as well win", said Eelektrik. "I got a lot of tricks..."**

**000**

**"I may not understand "fun", but that doesn't mean I'm just gonna float around here and let my team lose..." said Bronzor. "If my team loses, I lose, and I don't have time for that..."**

**000**

**"I wonder what's up with Dewott..." said Skuntank. "He hasn't said anything since we got here..."**

**000**

**"Oh no, oh no, oh no...Manectric's on my team...what do I do?!" asked Leafeon. "Sure...he's cute, but-"**

**000**

**"My team...is shit..." said Pangoro.**

**000**

Upon entering their apartment building, the Raikous saw that the lobby had a giant portait of Raikou on the wall, as well as a couch, television, and front desk. The elevator was next to the front desk, and there was a door in the back that said "Stairs".

"Wow, this is cool!" said Spheal as he started bouncing on the couch.

The girls, minus Delcatty, started giggling, while the guys smirked.

"You people are amused by anything..." said Delcatty as she hit the up button on the elevator.

"And thus, the bitchiness continues..." said Noibat.

"Oh shut up Noibat, you know that you're just jealous of my beauty because you're just a dirty, hairy bat", explained Delcatty with a scowl as she got into the elevator.

"What?!" shouted Noibat.

"Come on, can't we all just get along?" asked Meganium.

"Yeah, it won't be good for challenges if we always argue..." added Tropius.

"You know what...you're right", said Noibat. "I'm not gonna argue with this bitch...she'll destroy herself soon enough..."

"Well, I spoke too soon, we have someone who's a weaker version of Espeon..." said Typhlosion.

"I feel bad for you girls..." said Spiritomb.

"Like why?" asked Sawsbuck.

"You have to sleep with her on your floor..." he explained.

"We'll cope..." said Blissey. "Hopefully she doesn't turn into the power hungry girl on our team..."

"If she does", said Noibat as she pressed the elevator up button. "We'll have to bitch smack he until she gets the point..."

Everyone got into the elevator. Shellder backed into a corner and closed his eyes. Drilbur and Spheal noticed that and went to him as the elevator began moving up.

"What's up Shellder?" asked Drilbur.

"US!" he shouted. "I hate elevators!"

"Aw, come on bro, it's not so bad..." said Spheal as the elevator stopped and the doors opened, allowing everyone to go out.

"FREEDOM!" he shouted as he bounced out after them.

"Wow...this is shocking", said Typhlosion.

The girls' floor was like a hallway and it led to a very large room with 10 beds. The room as purple in color and the beds were all across from each other and there were two lamps on dressers between two of them. There was a large closet and a bathroom through a door.

"About time..." said Delcatty, who was laying on one of the beds near the window.

"Cool..." said Lanturn as she hopped over to a bed and laid in a bed.

"Huh...they actually had time to make it look presentable..." said Luxray.

"The cabins were crappy last time..." said Heliolisk. "Maybe they're actually caring now!"

"I doubt that..." said Flygon as he touched the wall and a crack appeared.

"The walls are weak?" asked Clawitzer.

"It would appear so..." said Delibird.

"Good...now if I get angry, I can throw this bitch into the wall..." said Noibat.

Delcatty fired a Shadow Ball at Noibat, who dodged, creating a hole in the wall.

"Good job..." said Sawsbuck. "Only a few minutes in and there's already a hole in here..."

"Blame her", said Delcatty. "She can't shut up!"

"Blame ME? You're th one with the Shadow Ball!"

"Okay...we're gonna go..." said Drilbur as he and the guys started exiting.

"Wait, can a couple of you guys just stay with us until things calm down?" asked Gothitelle.

"Why?" asked Flygon.

"Yeah, you have Typhlosion and Altaria..." said Farfetch'd.

"What does that mean exactly?" asked Blissey.

"Altaria's cotton protects and Typhlosion could separate two Aggrons..." explained Tyranitar.

The girls were suprised to learn that as the guys left.

"Well...now that they're gone. Let's talk..." said Lanturn. "Any relationships here?"

"Actually yes..." said Altaria. "I'm dating Flygon."

"And I'm with Tyranitar..." said Typhlosion, sitting down.

"Wow...you're dating the lunatic?" asked Gothitelle.

"You'll be surprised when I tell you this..." said Typhlosion. "Most of the lunatics are dating someone."

"Wow...you girls are brave then..." said Blissey.

"You just have to know how to calm them down..." said Altaria.

"Hmm..." said Delcatty.

"What about you girls?" asked Typhlosion.

The girls shook their heads.

"Well, based on who you've seen, who do you like?" asked Typhlosion.

"Pyroar…he's such a hottie..." said Delcatty.

"Figures..." said Noibat. "I'm not interested in anybody at the moment. Sure, there are some good looking guys here, but I'd rather rely on talking and character than taking one glance..."

"I'm with you on that", said Meganium.

"Yep..." said Lanturn. "It's better to actually know what you're getting into than to be with someone because they look cute."

The girls agreed, leaving Delcatty to growl at them.

"Well I actually like Zebstrika..." said Sawsbuck. "He just looks and seems like a nice guy..."

"Well, you're right about that", said Altaria. "But he already has a girl..."

"Is she here?" asked Sawsbuck.

"Well, no...but-"

"Then he's fair game", she said with a smile. "My sister taught me that if a guy you like already has a girlfriend, look around. If she's not there, he's fair game."

The other girls looked at each other.

"And...how many boyfriends has your sister had?" asked Blissey.

"47", answered Sawsbuck.

"Okay, let's move on..."

**000**

"Okay...this place is amazing!" said Tropius as he and the other guys laid in their beds.

Their room was larger than the girls and was dark blue. There were 16 beds across fom each other, a fridge in the corner, and a TV over a window. A DVD player sat on a dresser.

Heliolisk looked around for a remote and eventually found it on the floor. He picked it up and turned on the TV, which showed sports.

"This is great!" shouted Spheal, bouncing on his bed.

"You said it", said Pyroar, who was sitting next to Luxray. "Great room, alright guys, television, our own fucking fridge!"

"But sadly it is a lost cause because of the amount of pain and suffering we will endure", said Tyranitar.

"Wow...why are you guys so negative?" asked Spheal.

"Yeah, it's kinda depressing..." said Dragonite.

"Sorry guys, but it's the awful truth..." said Drilbur.

The other veterans nodded.

"I'd like to see proof of that, lads..." said Clawitzer.

Heliolisk was still looking around when he saw Mr. Cornall jump on a dresser and point at a drawer.

Curious, he opened the drawer and saw multiple DVDs. He picked up one of them and put it inside of the DVD player.

The guys noticed.

"What are you doing Heliolisk?" asked Tropius.

"I found some DVDs, and I wanted to see what they were", he explained.

The movie popped up and it began showing all of the painful moments that happened last season. Every explosion, near death moment, painful, verbal abuse, and much more were seen.

After 20 minutes, the movie stopped.

"Aw memories..." said Flygon with a frown.

The new guys gulped.

"Okay, can we talk about the girls here now?" asked Tropius, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, that seems to be the best thing..." said Dragonite.

"Well, we're all taken except for Drilbur and Heliolisk..." said Flygon.

"Thanks for reminding me buddy..." said Drilbur exasperatedly.

"Really?" asked Shellder. "Farfetch'd? Flygon? You guys have girlfriends?"

"Yeah..." they answered simultaneously.

"What?" asked Flygon.

"I just thought that-"

"You're scared of us aren't you?" asked Farfetch'd.

"A little..." said Shellder.

"I don't blame ya..." laughed Drilbur.

"Who are you guys with excatly?" asked Pyroar, looking at Luxray.

"Well...I'm with Typhlosion..."

"Altaria..."

"Mightyena..." said Luxray, making Pyroar growl a bit.

"And my girlfriend isn't here", said Farfetch'd. "What about you guys?"

None of them said anything.

"You don't like anyone?" asked Tyranitar.

"Merry Christmas", said Delibird, handing him a present.

The present exploded, but had no effect.

"Okay, let's not talk about that anymore..." said Tyranitar. "What are you guys...like?"

"Well..." started Tropius. "It's kinda hard to explain but I'm a semi-responsible, fun guy. I like to do fun things and help people out, but I don't like arguments or problems and try to calm them down."

"Kinda like a funloving peacekeeper?" said Luxray.

"Exactly..." said Tropius.

"Well..." said Clawitzer. "I'm an adventurous type that loves to be in the water. Treasure hunting, diving, sports, I do it all."

"You sound like a pirate, though..." said Spheal.

"Aye, my father was a pirate and he used to take me wherever he went. Me mother hated that my father did that and that led to a divorce and you can guess who got me!" said Clawitzer.

"Well...I'm kinda shy", said Dragonite. "So if I don't really say anything, don't be worried or anything."

"Okay then..." said Tyranitar. "I can understand that."

"I'm kinda like Dragonite", said Shellder. "I'm kinda shy, but I can be helpful and determined to do things as much as the next guy."

"Nice..." said Farfetch'd.

"I'm just a giver", said Delibird. "I like to make people happy. If they're not happy, I'm not happy."

"Hmmm..."

"Well...I'm athletic, confident and strong. I never give up unless there really no way to do something, and...that's it..." said Pyroar.

"Cool", said Luxray, making him blush a bit.

"I like to have fun and make people happy, kinda like Delibird. Although, if others aren't happy, I'll try to cheer them up. I think that's kinda a job for me", explained Spheal.

"Wow...you're sorta like Wooper", said Flygon. "You're both goofy and happy-go-lucky."

"Well...nothing is really fun about me.." admitted Spiritomb. "I'm criticized for being evil because I'm the two most evil types. I'm an alright guy, I just get annoyed fairly easy."

"Aw...that sucks", said Drilbur. "And to be honest...you DO seem like a nice guy."

"Thank you!" said Spiritomb.

"Well...you know about us...now it's time to return the favor..." said Tropius.

"Yeah, tell us about yourselves..." said Pyroar.

"Uh..." the guys all said, looking at each other.

**000**

In the Entei's buildings, things were not going so well...

"Alright, I am gonna be the leader of the team", said Ursaring, who came back courtesy of Espeon. All of the teammates were in the girls' room because it was the first floor from the elevator. The room was similar to the Raikous' except that it was peach colored and there were 12 beds.

"Oh please..." said Dusclops.

"Oh, you think you'd be better?" asked Ursaring.

"No, but I'm pretty sure you will just order us around and call us dumbasses whenever we make mistakes..."

"I agree with Dusclops..." said Absol.

"Figures", mumbled Houndoom.

"I said I was sorry!" she shouted. "Can we please just get back together and work this out."

Houndoom didn't respond, making her growl.

"Abby, it's not gonna work like that..." said Mightyena.

"Were they a thing or something?" asked Breloom.

"Yes...but because of this guy", said Wooper, motioning to Dusclops. "She broke up with him and he got eliminated in the same episode."

"Great...we got the relationship hater on our team..." said Zangoose.

"Like you could get a man..." said Dusclops.

"What was that?!"

"Oh nothing..." said Dusclops. "Just implying to fact that your tomboyish, strong girl attitude would drive off all guys except those who like being dominated..."

"Kinda like Tyranitar", smirked Espeon.

"Wait...the rock beast has a girl?" asked Delphox.

"Yes, and she's fucking annoying", said Espeon.

"Stop talking about those losers!" shouted Ursaring.

"Well...I seriously doubt you'll be the leader now..." said Servine.

"Who would even listen to you?" asked Quilladin.

"Who would even listen to you?" asked Cherrim.

"Every one of you WILL listen to me", said Ursaring.

"I just asked-" started Quilladin before shutting up. "Nevermind."

"Okay, all in favor of Ursaring being the leader say I", said Umbreon.

Nobody said anything.

"Looks like you're not doing shit..." said Jolteon.

"Oh please, I doubt any of you would do well as the leader", said Ursaring.

Grovyle stepped up. "I'll be the leader."

"I'm okay with that..." said Servine.

"Ditto", said Chimecho.

"Yeah", said Swirlix.

"Si", said Hawlucha.

Everyone started to agree except for Ursaring, Dusclops, Espeon, and Umbreon.

"Okay, fine, have the idiot country boy be the leader", said Ursaring as he headed to the elevator. "We'll see how long you last."

"I wanna see how long HE lasts..." said Goodra.

"Well, now that a leader that I don't care about has been established", yawned Dusclops. "I'm gonna go take a nap", he finished as he teleported to the guys' room.

"And yeah...this is still the girls' room, so we're gonna go too", said Wooper as he hopped on Braviary's back and he flew out of the window.

The remaining guys exited the ladies' room leaving them alone to talk.

"So?" asked Delphox.

"So what?" asked Goodra.

"What do we do now?"

"Well...we could get to know each other or talk about the guys on our team..." suggested Chimecho.

"Well...let's go through the guys first..." said Cherrim. "Getting to know each other better takes time."

"Okay...let's start with Ursaring..." said Zangoose. "That prick is definitely a candidate for going first."

"Yeah...all he does he yell and insult people..." said Froslass.

"He and Delcatty would be prefect together..." said Goodra.

"What about Metagross?" asked Breloom. "He seems...strong."

"He, Dewott, and Shedinja haven't said shit since they got here", said Jolteon. "I think that they're suspicious."

"Yeah...it's weird, but I don't think we have to wory about him..." said Servine. "What about Grovyle?" she asked with a smirk.

"Oh...looks like someone has a crush..." said Mightyena.

"Who wouldn't?" asked Servine. "He's so cute and he actually took initiative to become the leader!"

"Yeah, Grovyle seems like an alright guy", said Absol. "He's from the country too, so he probably has a lot of experience in things we don't."

"What about Swirlix?" asked Goodra. "He's so cute."

"Yeah, the little guy is a cutie-pie!" said Breloom.

"I don't know..." said Froslass. "It's just kinda weird to me that he always needs sugar."

"Are you kidding? That's the sweetest part about him!" said Zangoose. "His body IS sweet."

"Let's move on to Hawlucha..." said Jolteon.

"He seems weird..."

"He doesn't even speak english, how are we supposed to understand what he's saying?" asked Cherrim.

"Well, let's talk about Umbreon..." said Delphox.

"He's mine, that's all you need to know", said Espeon.

"You have to give other girls a chance", said Jolteon. "He's really cute."

"Yeah...but he's my mate..." said Espeon.

The girls, minus Absol and Mightyena, were shocked.

"Really?" asked Chimecho.

"Yes..." Espeon.

"Is she telling the truth?" asked Zangoose.

"Yep..." said Absol. "Apparently they've been together since they were Eevees...before the game even took off..."

"Well that sucks", said Jolteon.

"Let's talk about Dusclops..." said Froslass.

"I hate him..." said Zangoose.

"We all do..." said Mightyena. "He's the cause of my elimination last season..."

"How?"

"He specifically picked off me and Manectric..."

"Does that mean he's gonna do the same here?" asked Goodra.

"I wouldn't be surprised..." said Absol.

"What about Braviary and Wooper?" asked Servine.

"Braviary is normal", said Absol. "Aside from the fact that he almost died last season..."

"What?!"

"Yeah...he was buried in rocks", said Mightyena. "And Wooper is just happy-go-lucky and goofy."

"Really?" asked Froslass.

"Yeah...he's helpful too..." said Absol. "He helped form two relationships last season..."

"Wait...he's like a matchmaker?" asked Jolteon.

"Meh..." said Espeon.

"And Dusclops is a relationship destroyer?" asked Breloom.

"Essentially", said Absol.

"Crap..."

"What about Zebstrika?" asked Chimecho.

"Happy party guy...that's all..." said Espeon.

"Okay...Houndoom?"

Absol laid her head in her paws.

"Well..." started Mightyena. "Houndoom was a cool guy. He hardly ever bothered anybody, he had your back, and he neve wanted to give up..."

"Ooh...seems like my kind of guy..." said Jolteon with a smile.

Absol growled.

"Absol was scared of him at first because of her own reason, but after a while, she warmed up to him and they got together."

"Aw..." said Goodra.

"But then Dusclops the douche brought her issues with Houndoom back up and she dumped him and he got eliminated the same day."

"That's why you hate Dusclops?" asked Breloom.

"That and he's a lazy douchebag..." said Absol.

"Anyways...Houndoom tried to get back in her favor, and she constantly denied him and they got into a fight. In the end, Houndoom decided that he was done with her and now she wants him back..."

"So...he's sexy, independent, and stronger now?" asked Delphox.

"Pretty much", said Mightyena.

"_Hmm..." _thought Jolteon.

**000**

**"Okay...I may be sorry for Absol, but the way Houndoom is acting is kinda hot..." said Jolteon. "I wonder if he'll talk to me..."**

**000**

As the guys entered their room, they were met with a bizzare sight. Dusclops was laying on a bed, asleep, on one side, and Ursaring was on the other.

"Alright morons, this side is mine...and that side is yours", said Ursaring, standing in front of 6 beds. The fridge , remote, and dresser were all moved to his side as well.

"What?! There are twelve of us!" shouted Swirlix.

"Why the hell do you get six beds?" asked Quilladin.

"Why the fuck do you get six of the beds?!" shouted Braviary.

"Why do I even bother?" asked Quilladin.

"Because I've decided that I deserve more..." said Ursaring.

"Where are we supposed to sleep?" asked Grovyle.

"On the floor, duh", said Ursaring as he sat on the bed and turned on their TV, showing a show talking about murder.

Umbreon growled and went on Ursaring's side, sitting on one of the beds.

"Get away from here!" shouted Ursaring as he kicked Umbreon off of the bed.

"That's IT!" shouted Umbreon as he got ready to attack. Before he could, he felt himself get stopped and saw himself floating.

The guys noticed Metagross' eyes glowing as Umbreon was brought back to the group.

"What the hell did you do that for?!"

Metagross stepped forward and punched Ursaring, launching him out of the open window. The guys were all amazed.

"I love this guy!" said Swirlix.

"Nice one dude", said Wooper.

Metagross smiled.

"Alright, now maybe we have some order around here..." said Houndoom.

**000**

**"They...will all...pay!" shouted Ursaring.**

**000**

All of the Suicunes were sitting in the lobby.

"So...what did you guys really do last season?" asked Vaporeon, laying on the couch.

"Well-" started Honchkrow.

"I'll tell ya..." said Pangoro. "The rock monster and dragon couldn't decide whether they liked each other or not, the bird kept heckling them about it, the stomach, ice cream, and pig did nothing but eat and have pain done to them, the gay wolf preyed after the lion-"

"_Gay?"_ thought Leafeon.

"-and I made it further in the game..." said Pangoro.

"You made it far?" asked Skuntank, interested. "How?"

"Strength and determination", said Pangoro.

"Oh please, you got your ass handed to you a shit ton of times..." said Lairon. "Including today! Your strength was pitiful and you were only determined to kick ass."

"Please, you know I made it further than you..." said Pangoro.

"Yet the ice cream, pig, and stomach beat you..." said Honchkrow.

Most of the newcomers were shocked, except for Gligar and Shieldon, who already knew.

"THOSE THREE made it further than YOU?" asked Mismagius.

"And thus the doubtfulness reemerges..." said Gulpin.

"Not my fault...the stupid legends voted me out", said Pangoro.

"No excuse..." said Bellossom.

"And we should also mention, that Haxorus is an expect builder..." said Honchkrow.

Charizard perked up upon hearing that.

"Hey, according to the others, Charizard is too..."

Haxorus perked up as well. Haxorus approached Charizard and they exchanged glances. They looked over each other and Haxorus noticed that Charizard had a small scar across his chest. Charizard noticed Haxorus's glare and was shocked.

Haxorus held out a hand.

Everyone was confused as to what was happening.

Charizard smacked his claw and in reverse before grabbing them and shaking.

"HA!" said Haxorus.

"You son of a bitch..." growled Charizard with a smile.

"Um...what's happening here?" asked Honchkrow.

Haxorus grabbed Honchkrow and whispered something in his ear, amking him go wide-eyed.

"For fuck's sake!" said Honchkrow.

"What?" asked Lairon.

"Those two were best friends after he evolved into Fraxure..." said Honchkrow. "They went their separate ways, and now here they are..."

"So...they know each other?" asked Garchomp.

"Pretty much..." said Honchkrow.

"_I knew he wasn't all that..._" grinned Garchomp.

"Okay guys, I think we should get to know more about each other" said Tepig, sneezing again.

"Uh...no", said Eelektrik. "This is a competition. It doesn't matter if we're on the same team. Eventually we'll be going against each other and we'll use whatever is learn to our advantage."

"So...you expect us to just do whatever we can and not tell anyone what we're good at so we can help our team win?" asked Milotic.

"Exactly..." said Eelektrik. "Instead of telling us now, we learn as we do the challenges."

"Whatever", said Mandibuzz.

Eventually, Dewott left out without saying anything.

"I'm with Dewott..." said Skuntank. "If we aren't doing anything, we might as well explore more..."

The other Suicunes agreed and exited their apartment.

Xatu, who was standing on top of his apartment, sighed.

**000**

**"The pain and heartbreak that will be inflicted this season to these innocent teens is too much to bear..." said Xatu.**

**000**

From the Raikous' apartment, Farfetch'd, Flygon, Altaria, Drilbur, Luxray, Pyroar, Tyranitar, Typhlosion, Dragonite, Noibat, and Spheal left, and from the Enteis, Houndoom, Absol, Wooper, Braviary, Mightyena, Goodra, Breloom, Delphox, Swirlix, Jolteon, and Quilladin left.

**000**

Honchkrow, Haxorus, and Lairon were in a somewhat large alley way.

"Alright, I think that we should remake our alliance..." said Lairon.

"Lairon...I'm pretty sure we were already doing that..." said Honchkrow.

Lairon looked at Haxorus, who was grinning at her. Lairon grinned back and licked her lips a bit.

"Sheesh...you guys have gotten a lot more attracted to each other..." said Honchkrow.

Haxorus sat down against the wall and Lairon crawled into his lap. Lairon smirked. "So what if we have?" she asked, kissing the ax dragon on the lips.

"So you guys are finally gonna express your feelings?" asked Honchkrow.

They both gave him looks.

"I'll take that...as a no..." said Honchkrow.

"Hey!" they heard. They looked up and saw Mandibuzz flying towards them, followed by Charizard and Garchomp.

"Aw great, the newbies..." said Lairon.

Haxorus growled slightly. Lairon looked down and blushed.

"What are you doing in this alley?" asked Mandibuzz.

"Nothing..." said Honchkrow.

"Sure..." said Garchomp, folding her claws.

Charizard locked eyes with Haxorus. Charizard nodded. "I'm in..."

Haxorus grinned.

"In what?" asked Lairon.

"Your alliance..." said Charizard.

"You're in an alliance?" asked Garchomp. "I never woulda thought..."

"You're gonna join too aren't you?" asked Lairon.

Garchomp shrugged, before glaring slightly at Charizard. Charizard sighed and rolled his eyes.

Haxorus noticed and grinned.

"Meh, I'll join too", said Mandibuzz.

"Ugh..." groaned Lairon. "Fine."

**000**

**"Great...now that we have three more members, we'll be a bigger target..." said Lairon. "And I don't really trust Garchomp...she seems...envious and annoying."**

**000**

**"I'm only in this alliance to keep an eye on those dragons..." said Garchomp. "Those birds and the steel rock beast are alright as long as they don't annoy me..."**

**000**

Tyranitar, Typhlosion, Luxray, and Pyroar were walking around the lot until they stumbled upon a sports area, where Goodra was apparenly playing basketball against Dragonite.

"Awesome!" said Pyroar as he ran up to them. "Hey guys, you wanna play teams?"

"Um..." started Goodra. "Sure..."

Dragonite quickly snagged the ball and shot a 3-pointer. "Ha!"

"That's no fair, he distracted me!" said Goodra.

"Sure..." said Dragonite.

"Wow Dragonite, I thought you were the shy type..." said Tyranitar with a grin.

"Well...I am...but mostly only when it's people who don't talk to me..." said Dragonite. "Goodra asked me to play, so..."

"Well alright then, how are we gonna do this?" asked Luxray.

"I say we do boys versus girls-" said a voice.

Luxray looked beside him and saw Mightyena smiling at him.

"Hey babe", said Luxray, licking her cheek.

Pyroar gave her a look before looking away.

"Boys versus girls is a great idea..." said Typhlosion with a smirk. "More specifically, boyfriends versus girlfriends..."

"Um..." interrupted Goodra.

"Oh, well it still counts. You guys are sorta friends now right?" asked Typhlosion.

"Well...yeah", said Dragonite.

"Well then, let's go..." said Mightyena snagging the ball and dribbling it with her tail.

Luxray was shocked at how she was acting. He grinned. "This'll be interesting..."

Pyroar sighed before walking away.

**000**

**"Let's get some facts straight. I am NOT gay", said Pyroar. "I just prefer guys a bit more, as they share some of the characteristics I have sometimes. I find a lot of these girls sexy as fuck...but Luxray...I don't know. I may stop going after him if he tells me too, then I'm going for Vaporeon. Sorry Delcatty, but you're kind of a bitch!"**

**000**

Back in the apartment, Espeon and Umbreon were sitting next to Dusclops, waiting for the cyclops to wake up. Nobody else was around, as the others had decided to go.

Eventually, Umbreon got impatient and bit the cyclops' hand, waking him up.

"What the hell?!" he shouted.

"Finally!" said Espeon. "We need to talk to you."

"About what?!"

"Our alliance..."

"...fine we'll remake it, now go away please..." said Dusclops as he went back to sleep.

"What are we supposed to do?" asked Umbreon.

"You two are horndogs, I think you'll put two and two together!" shouted Dusclops.

Espeon smirked at Umbreon and pounced on him.

**000**

Braviary, Wooper, Spheal, and Swirlix were on top of a high building with an inflatable pad at the bottom.

"You guys are awesome!" said Wooper.

"Thanks!" said Spheal. "I love jumping, so this is easy for me!"

"I'm not so sure about this..." said Braviary.

"Come on Braviary!" said Wooper. "It's like when we were jumping on the doughnut."

"Don't remind me..." said Braviary.

"What doughnut?" asked Swirlix quickly.

"It was last season. Our team won a giant doughnut and we jumped on it", said Wooper. "It's gone now..."

Swirlix groaned.

"Oh well, yippee!" said Spheal as he jumped.

"Wait up!" shouted Wooper as he jumped too.

"No, I don't wanna be last!" said Swirlix as he jumped too.

Braviary when ahead and flew all the way to the bottom, outspeeding them as they fell.

Once they made it to the bottom, they all cheered. "Awesome!" they said simultaneously.

"Sweet Arceus why..."

**000**

**"I'm fine with those guys...but it may be overwhelming dealing with three crazy people..." said Braviary. "It was just happy-go-lucky Wooper...now I have...sugar freak Swirlix and jolly guy Spheal...this is gonna be painful for me..."**

**000**

Flygon, Altaria, and Drilbur were in the big theater on the farthest part of the lot.

"So...what are we gonna watch?" asked Flygon.

"I don't know...most of these movies suck..." said Drilbur. "Entei probably chose these..."

"Well..."

"Oh, here we go!" said Drilbur. "DoppelGengar..."

"Isn't that the movie where the Gengar follows unsuspecting trainers and Pokemon and...kill them?" asked Altaria, holding onto Flygon, who growled.

Forgetting about Virgil, Drilbur placed the movie back.

"How about The Karate Kid?" asked a voice.

Noibat, followed by Breloom and Quilladin, entered the theater with the movie.

"Where'd you get that?" asked Drilbur.

"Found it in the guys' room in our apartment", said Noibat. "It's annoying how they gave the guys the cool shit and gave us nothing."

"Hey, that's just them", said Quilladin.

"When did you get here?" asked Breloom.

"I've been with you guys the entire time!" said Quilladin.

"Oh...right..." said Noibat.

"At least SOME of you notice my existence..." said Quilladin.

"Let's just watch the movie..." said Drilbur.

**000**

Dewott, Vaporeon, Skuntank, and Mismagius were all behind the apartments.

"Why are back here exactly?" asked Mismagius.

"I just followed Dewott..." said Skuntank.

Dewott raised a brow.

"Why exactly?" asked Vaporeon.

"He's just been mysterious and he hasn't said anythng since he's been here..." said Skuntank.

Vaporeon and Mismagius both gave her a look.

"What?" asked Skuntank.

"Are you sure that you don't just like him?" asked Mismagius.

"What?!" asked Skuntank shocked. She looked at Dewott, who had his arms folded giving her a "well?" look. "I...uh...just wanted to see if you wanted to make an alliance..."

"Oh, well..." said Mismagius. "I guess so..."

"Sure, you coulda just asked..." said Vaporeon.

Dewott hid a grin, knowing she was lying.

"What do you say Dewott?" asked Skuntank with a smile.

Dewott shrugged.

"Great!"

**000**

**Dewott was silently laughing.**

**000**

**"Okay, I may like Dewott a little bit, but it's not a big deal..." said Skuntank.**

**000**

Gulpin, Piloswine, and Vanillite had found the food tent, which was no surprise.

"Wow...nothing..." said Gulpin. "WHY IS THERE NOTHING?!"

"It's the first day here Gulpin...there is no food yet..." said Vanillite.

"Aw..." said Gulpin.

"Hey guys..." said Tepig as he came up sniffling, with Shieldon behind him.

"Hey", said Vanillite.

"What are you guys doing?" asked Shieldon.

"Apparently, we have a tradition of hanging out around kitchens or places with food", explained Piloswine.

"Cool..." said Tepig.

Zebstrika and Heliolisk came to them. "Hey guys, I knew we'd find you here..."

"How'd you know where this was?" asked Gulpin.

"Um...well...let's just say that Mr. Cornall explained..." said Zebstrika.

"Mr. Cornall?" asked Shieldon.

"His imaginary friend..." said Zebstrika, motioning to Heliolisk.

"He's not imaginary!" said Heliolisk.

"Okay...friend that only he can see..." rephrased Zebstrika.

"Well, there's no food here...so what do we do?" asked Piloswine.

"Well, Tyranitar and the others are playing basketball against the girls..." satd Heliolisk. "Wanna go watch?"

"Sports equal snacks and there are no snacks!" said Gulpin.

"Oh come on!" said Zebstrika, picking up Gulpin by his crest.

"Ow!" he shouted as they walked towards the sports area.

**000**

A crowd had emerged after 43 minutes of the game. The girls had 67, while the guys...had 53...

Houndoom, Absol, Delphox, Jolteon, Bellossom, Milotic, Cubchoo, Hawlucha, Zangoose, Blissey, Meganium, Tropius, Delibird, Gothitelle, Shedinja, Manectric, and Leafeon were watching intently.

"Come on guys!" said Manectric.

"Let's go girls!" shouted Leafeon. "Kick their asses!"

Manectric gave Leafeon a look before smiling. Leafeon looked at him and quickly looked back down.

"Come with me..." he demanded as he walked off of the bleachers and went behind them

Leafeon sighed and went behind the bleachers. As soon as that happened, Leafeon felt a pair lips connect to the maw.

Shocked, Leafeon pushed away and glared at Manectric. "What was that you jerk?!"

"I knew you were a guy..." he said with a smirk.

Leafeon blushed and looked away.

"You must like being called a girl..." said Manectric.

"Sh-shut up..." said Leafeon.

"That would explain why you said almost exactly like a girl..." said Manectric.

"Shut up!" shouted Leafeon, who ran away, tears in his eyes.

"Leafeon, wait!" shouted Manectric.

"Leave me alone!"

"Aw crap..." said Manectric.

**000**

**"I didnt mean to hurt his feelings, I just wanted to know what he was doing..." said Manectric. "I hope he doesn't hate me..."**

**000**

**"So what if I like girl stuff? So what I like being like a girl?" he asked repeatedly. " I wanted to be treated like a female, but they didn't tell that they had HIM here. He knew all along and he's gonna tell everyone. Then all the guys here are gonna start bullying me...like they always do!"**

**000**

At the end of the game, the girls ended up winning.

"Looks like you guys lost..." said Mightyena.

"So what?" asked Luxray, wrapping his paws around her waist. "That just makes you more attractive to me..."

Mightyena was shocked at his behavior.

"Yeah..." said Tyranitar, putting Typhlosion on his shoulders. She blushed. "In fact...Luxray...shouldn't we _reward _them?"

"Good idea..." said Luxray as he and Tyranitar went in different directions.

"Um...good game", said Dragonite.

"Thanks..." said Goodra. "You guys were close..."

"You're just saying that to be nice aren't you?" asked Dragonite as the crowd dissipated.

"Maybe I am..." said Goodra, turning around semi-seductively. "Maybe I'm not."

Dragonite blushed like mad as she left. The sun began to set.

**000**

**"No...comment..." said Dragonite, still red.**

**000**

"CONTESTANTS! BACK TO THE POKEBALL BUILDING!" shouted Raikou from posts. "TIME TO ELIMINATE! AND REMEMBER YOU CAN VOTE FOR ANYBODY!"

**000**

**"I have no idea who to vote for..." started Noibat. "Oh wait, yes I do. Bye Delcatty!"**

**000**

**"Ursaring", said Quilladin.**

**000**

**"Ursaring", said Swirlix.**

**000**

**"All of them", said Ursaring.**

**000**

**"Delcatty..." said Meganium.**

**000**

**"Dusclops", said Mightyena.**

**000**

**"Dus...clops", said Zangoose.**

**000**

**"Espeon", said Typhlosion. "Don't want her here any longer."**

**000**

**"Espeon..." said Tyranitar.**

**000**

**"Typhlosion", said Espeon.**

**"Tyranitar", said Umbreon.**

**000**

**"Delcatty", said Pyroar.**

**000**

**"Delcatty", said Garchomp**

**000**

"Welcome to the elimination!" said Raikou. "As I said before...when I call your name, you get a Pokeball. Whoever doesn't get a Pokeball must down the Black Carpet of Despair and ride the Rocket of Rejects out of here."

"What?!" shouted Gligar. "Isn't that supposed to be a limo?!"

"You expect us to do the same crap as other shows?" asked Suicune. "You really are newbies..."

"Anyways...since there are WAY too many of you, we're just gonna go ahead and say the person voted out instead of distributing the Pokeballs..." said Raikou.

"The first person eliminated off of Ultimate Total Pokemon Action is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...D-"

"Stop!" shouted Xatu.

"What is it Xatu?" asked Raikou.

"I shall quit..."

"YES!" shouted Raikou before steadying himself. "Um...why exactly?"

"The torment, betrayal, and heartbreak I see in the future of this game is unbearable..." said Xatu.

"Xatu...what do you mean by that?" asked Typhlosion, who was actually nervous.

"Nope!" said Raikou. "Just get outta here!"

Xatu teleported away.

The 72 contestants looked at each other nervously, Xatu's foresights settling in their minds.

"This...is gonna be a fun season..." said Suicune.

**000**

**And it begins! Xatu quit and left them all scared...that's pretty good. Next chapter officially starts the show! Nothing much happened excpet for some interactions and junk. And this took WAYYY too long to write. But now that everything is official, time for more predictions and opinions:**

**-Couples?**

**-Villains?**

**-Like?**

**-Hate?**

**Or whatever else you think will happen. I ope you enjoyed and I'll see you all next time on Ultimate Total...Pokemon...Action! See ya guys, BYE!**

**Next time: Time for the Hunger Games!**


	3. Episode 3: Game of Death

**A/N: Fuck it! I'm leaving for two weeks on Sunday, so you guys are lucky.**

**Also, I decided to just go ahead and treat it normally. BUT, from now on ALL of my stories are in rotation, so the uploads are gonna be further apart. But anyways-**

**000**

**LET'S GO TO THE HUNGER GAMES!**

**000**

**-Static-**

**000**

Everyone was still inside the Pokeball building. Xatu's words still echoing in their minds.

"So...what did Xatu mean when he said that stuff about torment, betrayal, and heartbreak?" asked Cherrim.

"I think he meant that the same stuff that happened last season is gonna happen again...but it's gonna be worse", said Honchkrow.

"Okay...just for clarification...what EXACTLY happened to you guys last season?" asked Shellder.

"You really want to do this?" asked Absol.

"What? What happened?" asked Spheal.

"Alright...what do you want first? Betrayal, heartbreak, or torment?" asked Gulpin, in a fake cheerful voice.

"Ugh...it doesn't even matter, we're all gonna fucked over this season, le's just leave it at that..." said Dusclops.

"Quiet, heartbreaker..." said Zangoose.

"Well...you got one part of the heartbreak right..." said Wooper.

"Let's not forget how Manectric here caused Luxray and Mightyena to break up..." said Typhlosion.

"Let's NOT speak of that bullshit..." said Luxray.

"Why not? Aren't you bi?" asked Espeon.

"Espeon..." growled Mightyena.

Pyroar purred in silence.

**000**

**"Looks like I DO have a chance..." said Pyroar.**

**000**

"That was pretty much the only heartbreak..." said Pangoro.

"Yep, nothing else really happened..." said Zebstrika.

"What about...betrayal?" asked Tropius.

"All Espeon..." said Drilbur. "She was nice and average at the beginning-"

"AVERAGE?!" shouted Espeon and Umbreon.

"Then she turned into a bitch and started targeting people on her own team..." said Drilbur.

"You were a pain..." said Espeon.

"So were you..." said Flygon.

"I remember when Pangoro got everyone on his own team out in the flag challenge..." said Lairon.

"SHUT UP!" said Pangoro. "I was bribed with invincibility and we still won..."

"Wow...these guys are nuts..." whispered Gligar to Chimecho.

"And they're really aggressive..." she whispered back.

"What about torment?" asked Skuntank. "I need to know about that..."

"Yeah, if what he said means it's gonna be worse, what happened to you guys that was tormenting?" asked Gothitelle.

"Well...there was when we all died..."

"Wait, what?!" almost everyone shouted.

"That's not all..." said Tyranitar.

"Being shot with spicy meatballs-" said Vanillite.

"Getting shit with arrows..." added Flygon.

"Getting blown up a bunch of fucking times..." said Honchkrow.

"Dealing with a psycho veteran...well, apparently two..." said Espeon, earning glares from Flygon and Farfetch'd.

"Reliving your worst memories..." continued Altaria.

"Being servants to every fucking legendary..." said Dusclops.

"Yeah...it was a terrible experience..." said Houndoom.

The newcomers were all staring in shock.

"Um...I think they're broken..." said Heliolisk.

"I got it", said Braviary as he flapped his wings to snap them out of it.

"Ugh...why did I sign up for this?" asked Jolteon.

"To win..." said Ursaring. "All that bullshit you're talking about is nothing."

"I'd love to see you survive these challenges without screaming or being scared at least once..." said Lairon.

Ursaring growled at her. "You're on bitch..."

Haxorus, upon hearing that, using Dual Chop, knocking him out.

"The more he gets hurt, the more pleasant this will be", said Delphox.

"Wow, how long have you all been here?" asked Raikou as he and Entei re-entered the building.

"All night..." said Mandibuzz with a yawn.

"Well...good thing, because it's time for the first challenge!" said Raikou.

"Oh joy..." said Eelektrik.

"Hey, where's Suicune?" asked Milotic.

"Oh, she went back to her other show. She'll come back once it's over..." said Raikou. "And Entei's not happy about that..."

"Shut up..." said Entei. "I'm actually happy though because of today's challenge", he finished with an evil smirk.

"I don't like that look..." said Cubchoo.

"Now, today's challenge is based off of...THE HUNGER GAMES!" said Raikou.

"Oh what a joyous idea for a first movie...us dying again!" said Drilbur.

"That's correct..." said Raikou.

"Oh Arceus I was hoping he was gonna say no..." said Farfetch'd.

"Wait...what's the challenge?!" asked Servine.

"Oh, well the hunger games is about a group of people who kill each other in order to win a game..." explained Raikou.

"So you're gonna make us kill each other?!" shouted Breloom.

"Precisely!" said Raikou with a smile. "We've placed weapons around the lot, and there are also traps that can kill you, which most of you veterans should happily remember..."

The veterans all glared at them.

"Now, you all have to go at each other's throats but you can't use ANY moves. If you do, you'll be killed instantly", said Raikou. "You can only use the weapons or any equipment or objects that you find around the lot. And, like last season, you'll be brought back to life."

"S-Something's seriously wrong with you hosts..." said Goodra, frightened.

"Yeah...we know", said Entei. "Last one standing wins for their team..." before he started to exit. "And just for fun..."

He tossed an ax at Drilbur, who ducked, making the ax hit the wall.

"Fuck!" said Entei, making Raikou growl.

"Looks like you're gonna get it kitty..." said Drilbur.

Entei was about to use Flamethrower, but Raikou smacked him. "Just fucking leave..."

Entei growled and left. Raikou shook his head. "Challenge starts now."

The veterans who new what to do started to get away.

"Wait!" they all heard.

They turned around.

"What are we supposed to exactly do?" asked Sawsbuck.

"Well, given that you paid attention at all..." said Dusclops. "You all have to kill each other for the challenge..."

"Wait...th-they were serious?" asked Spheal. "I thought they were just trying to scare us..."

"Oh?" asked Farfetch'd, opening up his stalk and pulling out a knife.

Most of the newbs stepped back.

"W-what's with the knife birdbrain?" asked Garchomp.

"I'm guessing you're gonna "kill" one of these weak dumbasses to prove how fake this is?" asked Ursaring.

Farfetch'd raised a brow and threw it at Ursaring, nailing him right in the head. He wobbled for a second as blood leaked from his head. Soon enough, he fell on the ground, dead.

The newcomers were shocked.

"Yeah...this is no joke..." said Farfetch'd retrieving his knife.

"Wow Farfetch'd, I'm shocked that you're calm..." said Wooper.

"I have SOME self control, but not a lot...this is one of the few moments where I do..." he explained.

"Okay, well if it's like that...let's get it started!" said Skuntank as everyone split up.

**000**

All of the Suicunes were together and walking around the lot, following Lairon, Honchkrow, and Haxorus.

"Okay, why the hell are you all following us?" asked Lairon.

"Why wouldn't we?" asked Gligar.

"Yeah you guys know what you're doing..." said Bellossom.

"Yeah...but, why not follow-" Honchkrow looked around and saw that Gulpin, Piloswine, Vanillite, Manectric, and Pangoro were gone. "Aw crap..."

"Yeah, those others left a while ago..." said Vaporeon.

"Thank Arceus", whispered Leafeon.

"Well...I hope you idiots know that we're a bigger target together..." said Garchomp.

"Oh please, how is that-" Bronzor started before getting hit by an arrow. "OW!"

"Arrows don't work on me whoever the hell did that!" he shouted before being shot I the eye, killing him.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT!" exclaimed Shieldon.

"I told you!" shouted Garchomp. "Now actually scatter!"

As everyone did so, Mandibuzz, Charizard, and Garchomp stayed behind with Lairon, Haxorus, and Honchkrow.

"Okay...now it's obvious that we're the most reliable ones on the team..." said Garchomp before looking at Lairon. "Well...most of us..."

Lairon growled at her.

"So, I say that we find some of these weapons and beat the shit out of those other idiots..." said Garchomp.

"Well...that idea seems okay", said Mandibuzz.

"Yes, not at all insane..." said Honchkrow sarcastically.

"What's with the sarcasm Mr. Negative?" asked Lairon. "As stupid as it sounds...it's an alright plan..."

"Remember...the other team has Farfetch'd and Flygon..." said Honchkrow.

"And Tyranitar and Typhlosion beat them, so no excuses..." said Lairon.

Haxorus and Charizard looked at each other with bored expressions.

"Okay, while you two idiots are just staring at each other, why don't you go find some weapons..." said Garchomp.

Haxorus smirked at Charizard, who rolled his eyes.

**000**

"Okay, this is stupid..." said Delcatty.

"Delcatty...we know you're stupid..." said Noibat. "That isn't anything new..."

Delcatty growled and picked up a rock. She threw it at Noibat, who moved out of the way.

The rock hit Delibird in the head, but insteadof killing him, it knocked him unconscious.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" shouted Meganium.

"She started it", said Delcatty.

Noibat rolled her eyes.

"Guys, arguing is not gonna help us in this challenge!" shouted Flygon.

"Tell that to them..." said Sawsbuck.

"Can't we all just get along?" asked Spheal.

"Yeah, Spheal's right..." said Lanturn before getting hit with an arrow, killing her.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" shouted Tropius.

**-000-**

"Crap...I was aiming for Typhlosion, but that dumb fish got in the way..." said Espeon, who was holding a bow on the top of a building.

"Oh well, at least you got someone..." said Umbreon, kissing her.

Espeon nuzzled him.

**-000-**

"Well this is shit!" shouted Drilbur. "There are hardly any weapons around here!"

"Well Farfetch'd has some weird stuff in his stalk why don't we just-" started Altaria before noticing that Farfetch'd was gone.

"Uh...guys..." said Altaria, frightened.

"What is it?" asked Flygon.

"Farfetch'd is gone!" she exclaimed.

"Uh oh..." said Heliolisk.

"Well...at least we win..." said Drilbur sheepishly.

"If he doesn't kill us too..." said Blissey.

**000**

Farfetch'd was stalking around the lot in his crazy state. He was growling to himself as he suddenly heard noises.

He grinned to himself as he saw the Enteis enter a building. He smiled, but soon saw an arrow heading towards him. He grabbed it and turned it around before shoving it inside of his stalk.

He fired it out and it went back to the sender. Espeon, however, dodged it by ducking.

"What the hell?" she asked. Once she looked back down, she noticed that he was gone.

"Oh no..." she whispered.

"What?" asked Umbreon.

"We have to get out of here!" she shouted. She looked over the edge and saw multiple balconies that they could climb down on.

"Come on!" she said as she grabbed his paw and started to run off of the roof.

"Espeon, wait, a second-AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Espeon jumped off of the side and landed on a balcony. Umbreon, however, fell all the way down and splattered onto the pavement.

"Umbre!" she shouted as tears started to fall from her face. She went back into the building through the window and sat against the wall.

She started hearing screaming and cries and she saw some of her teammates covering in blood and running from the building, followed by Farfetch'd.

Curious, she went downstairs and couldn't help but gain a small smile.

Quilladin had a knife in his back, Hawlucha's throat was slit, Cherrim's head was mounted on the wall, Chimecho was hung by her on chime, and Breloom was suffocated with a rope.

"He works fast..." said Espeon.

**000**

Skuntank, Dewott, Mismagius and Vaporeon went into one of the abandoned sets. There were still multiple cameras and light fixtures inside, as well as a green.

"Eeeeee!" squealed Vaporeon. "I've always wanted to be in a movie!"

"Um...hate to break it to you Vaporeon, but this stuff has probably been here for years", said Mismagius. "Therefore, they stopped working. No movie stardom for you..."

"Aww..." Vaporeon moaned.

"Need I remind you girls we're doing a dangerous challenge!" said Skuntank as she peered back out the door.

"Then I suggest you get your head out of the doorway", said Mismagius.

"I have to check our surroundings..."

Dewott sighed and shook his head before peering closely at the corner of the entrance. He noticed a gear was spasming.

He then noticed Froslass faintly. She blew cold wind on it and hit it, making it lock and constantly buckle. He quickly grabbed her and pulled her back on the ground as the door fell .

Skuntank was panting like mad from the sudden rush. She noticed that Dewott's paws were around her waist and she was in his lap. She blushed as Vaporeon and Mismagius smirked.

"Told you to move..." said Mismagius.

"Oh Mismagius...you should know that Skuntank will only submit and do what Dewott says..." said Vaporeon, teasing. "_If_ he does say anything..."

Skuntank growled as Dewott smirked at the still blushing skunk.

"Th-thanks..." she said nervously.

Dewott nodded.

"Well now we're trapped in here..." said Vaporeon.

"Actually...I'm not", said Mismagius. "I can just phase out of here..."

"And you're a ghost-type, so you can get us out of here by-" started Skuntank before realizing what she was about to say. "...Right..."

"Yeah, did you forget the "_no moves or you die immediately" _rule?" asked Mismagius.

"Well then why don't you just phase out and start killing people..." said Skuntank.

"Hmmm...seems legit..." said Mismagius. "I'll be back..."

"Um...what if these psycho hosts found out a way to kill ghosts?" asked Vaporeon.

"Then...we're fucked..." said Skuntank, sitting next to Dewott.

**000**

**"I can't believe he saved me..."said Skuntank. "Maybe he likes me back! Or...did he just do it because we're on the same team?"**

**000**

**Dewott shrugged with a smile.**

**000**

**"I'm actually stating to see why Skuntank finds Dewott so attractive..." said Vaporeon. "His silent, but daring personality is...hot..."**

**000**

Half of the Raikous were in the movie theater. It was mostly the newcomers with Heliolisk and Luxray.

"This challenge is just nuts!" said Shellder.

"I think we've established that a LONG time ago, Shellder..." said Delcatty.

"Why are we always stuck with you?!" asked Noibat.

"Why did they leave US with them?" asked Luxray to Heliolisk, who shrugged.

"Well, I guess it's not so bad..." said Pyroar, getting close to Luxray, who got uncomfortable. "I guess we can watch a movie?"

"In a situation where we're all supposed to kill each other?" asked Spiritomb sarcastically. "Great idea, let's watch movies..."

"You weren't kidding about the annoyed easily part were you?" asked Tropius.

Spiritomb gave him a look.

Suddenly, the lights went out.

"Oh no!" shouted Shellder.

"Well isn't this great?" asked Gothitelle.

"Does anyone know Flash?" asked Meganium.

"I do..." said Sawsbuck. As she used it however, she immediately dropped dead. After that, the lights popped back on.

"No moves or die! Remember?" asked Luxray.

"Well you didn't say anything..." said Delcatty.

"I thought you would remember..." said Luxray.

"Well...you thought wrong", said Delcatty as she swatted his face with her tail when she walked by him.

Luxray growled and wanted to pounce on the prissy cat, but held himself back. For some reason, he was feeling like he used to feel around Manectric.

Suddenly, they all heard a scream. They ran to the sound and saw Delcatty with a glass shard in her head.

Noibat began laughing. "Yes! The bitch is dead!"

Suddenly, an arrow pieced her abdomen, making her flinch and soon, bleed out.

"Okay, I have an idea..." said Heliolisk.

"You do?" asked Luxray, shocked.

"Well...Mr. Cornall does..." explained Heliolisk as he peered inside the ticket taker booth. He pulled out a bomb.

"How did you know that was in there?" asked Meganium, amazed.

"Thank Mr. Cornall..." said Heliolisk as he pressed a button and tossed the bomb. Sadly for him however, it was a trap. The bomb had glue on it and it was stuck to his hands.

"Oh no..." said Heliolisk.

"RUN!" shouted Tropius as everyone ran away from him. The bomb exploded, blowing him to pieces.

**000**

"This...is bullshit..." panted Mightyena as she and the other survivors of Farfetch'd took refuge in their apartments.

"It could be worse..." said Jolteon.

"How?" asked Swirlix.

"ALRIGHT COMPETITORS! IN HUNGER GAMES TRADITION, A POISONOUS FOG WILL NOW COME OVER THE LOT! BE SURE TO EITHER FIND SHELTER OR HOLD YOUR BREATHS!"

"WE HATE YOU!" shouted Absol.

"WE KNOW!" shouted Entei.

"Great just great now we have to deal with poisonous fog..." said Braviary.

"Close the damn windows!" said Houndoom.

Delphox quickly closed the windows.

"Well, we should be better now..." said Swirlix sitting on the floor.

"I hope..." said Jolteon as she laid close to Houndoom, shocking Absol.

"What?" asked Houndoom, annoyed.

Absol shook her head. Jolteon sighed.

**000**

**"I don't want to make her upset, but...he's fair game...sorry Absol", said Jolteon.**

**000**

**"If Houndoom falls in love with HER, I'm quitting. I couldn't deal with seeing them everyday like that..." said Absol.**

**000**

"Uh guys, here comes the fog!" said Wooper, looking out of the window.

Grovyle and Zebstrika looked out of the window and saw the cloud approaching. They looked down and saw Cubchoo running. However, she ended up tripping and was engulfed.

"Well she's dead..." said Grovyle.

Then, they saw a large group of Raikous running towards their apartments, which were on the left of theirs, luckily.

"Ooh...they'd better hurry..." said Zebstrika.

"Who?" asked Goodra.

"Um...it's most of the Raikous, Luxray's leading to their apartments it looks like", explained Grovyle.

"Luxray?!" asked Mightyena, in worry as she ran to the window. She saw them all enter the apartment, putting her at ease.

"Wow...you must really love him..." said Servine with a giggle.

"You have no idea..." said Mightyena.

**000**

Manectric followed Leafeon into an alleyway where there was a single dumpster. After seeing him jump inside, Manectric followed him and jumped in as well.

"Ew...why'd you choose this place?" asked Manectric, picking a paw up to get it out of a bag,

Leafeon shrieked and immediately tried to climb out, but Manectric pulled him back.

"What are you doing?!" he asked. "You'll die out there!"

Leafeon got out of his grasp and went into a corner. "S-stay away from me..."

"Why?" asked Manectric, getting closer.

Leafeon was prepared to use Razor Leaf, but Manectric leapt on him to stop him.

"Will you stop trying to kill yourself?!" he shouted.

"WHY?!" he shouted back, making Manectric climb off. "You know that I'm not a girl, and you'll tell anyone!"

Manectric continued to listen.

"Then everyone will look at me like a freak and start treating me like trash, like they ALWAYS DO!" he said as he started to cry.

Manectric, shocked at what he thought, got close enough to him and hugged him, frightening Leafeon.

"Leafeon...I wasn't going to tell anyone to begin with..." explained Manectric. "You're getting worked up over nothing. "So what if you like being referred to as a girl? I mean, I'm openly gay...and no one treats me like trash..."

Leafeon let up. "R-really?"

"Yeah...I mean sure, I got a few insults last season, but that was nothing-"

"That's the thing, I don't want anything to happen! No insults, no bullying, no nothing!"

"Leafeon, that's part of life...and how you live it is how you live it. Assholes can make fun of you, but remember...what are THEY doing?" asked Manectric. "Being jerks..."

Leafeon let a small smile escape his lips. "T-thank you..."

"No problem..." said Manectric. Leafeon quickly pecked his cheek, making Manectric blush. "Now let's-"

"But I'm still not telling anyone-" he finished.

Manectric sighed. "Okay...well let's just see what's going on out here", he said as he opened the lid a bit before quickly closing it again as a bit of the fog entered the dumpster.

They didn't hold their breaths and both died in the dumpster.

**000**

"Do you think this was a good idea?" asked Tyranitar. "I mean, we're just in the apartments..."

"Rather take your chances out there?" asked Typhlosion.

"I agree with the lass..." said Clawitzer.

"Well...luckily..." said Flygon, looking out of the window. "The fog is clearing up..."

Suddenly, everyone in the room heard the elevator ding and the rest of their team that survived poured into the guys' room.

"Where did you guys come from?" asked Blissey.

"The movies!" said Luxray.

"What happened to Heliolisk?" asked Altaria.

"Well...the corn guy grabbed a bomb that had glue on it and blew his own ass up..." said Pyroar.

"And Delcatty, Noibat, and Sawsbuck died too..." said Gothitelle.

"Did Shellder die too?" asked Dragonite.

"No, he's right-" started Spheal before noticing that Shellder wasn't there.

"Ugh...total Rufflet moment..." said Drilbur, putting his claws to his head.

"Well...he's dead now..." said Spiritomb. "What about Delibird?"

"Ugh..." they heard. "I'm up..." said Delibird as he got off of a bed. "Just a major headache."

"Well good because-"

"CONTESTANTS THAT ARE STILL ALIVE! WE ARE HAPPY TO ANNOUNCE THAT YOUR GHOST-TYPE TEAMMATES WILL NOT BE HELPING YOU WIN!"

"Um...what does that mean?" asked Meganium.

Suddenly, Shedinja and Spiritomb exploded.

...

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" shouted Tropius.

"I guess they meant that all the ghost-types will be disqualified because they are...dead, sorta..." said Tyranitar.

"Does that mean ALL of them?" asked Dragonite.

"Yep..." said Typhlosion.

**000**

"Okay...so Froslass just blew up..." said Zangoose.

"No ghost-types will be winning..." said Absol. "Guess that means that they are disqualified..."

"Oh well..." said Zangoose. "I guess it doesn't do much..."

"Back to the fray..." said Braviary, depressed as Swirlix and Wooper hopped on his back. They flew out of the window.

"Yeah...we still have a dumb challenge to do..." said Jolteon. "Let's go..."

As they all vacated the room, Absol pulled Houndoom back.

"Ugh...what the hell do you want?"

"I want YOU!" she shouted.

"You're gonna end up getting us killed if someone finds out we're still up here!" he said as he started to exit.

Absol stopped him by pouncing on him and pinning him down.

"Get...off..." he growled.

"Just talk to me!" she shouted.

Houndoom said nothing.

"Come on!"

"What do you want from me?!" he shouted. "You act like I don't exist for a bit of first season, we start dating, then you turn bitchy because of Dusclops, now all of a sudden you want me back?!"

Absol locked muzzles with him. Houndoom wrapped his paws around her and flipped them over so that he was on top of her, then he broke the kiss and walked towards the elevator.

"Houndoom!" she called, tears forming.

Houndoom actually stopped and looked back at her. She was beginning to cry. Houndoom sighed and went back towards her.

Houndoom sat in front of her and she hugged him.

"Why won't you love me again?" she asked, tears dripping on his shoulder.

"I can't love someone...that doesn't trust me..." he admitted.

"I-I do trust you...I just-"

"-trust a dumb ghost more than me-"

"No, it's just-

Suddenly, something crashed throught the window and hit Houndoom in the head. He grabbed his head as Absol saw what it was. It was a grenade...

"OH NO!"

The grenade exploded, killing them both.

**000**

"The joys of eating..." said Gulpin as he got out of the refrigerator in the craft services tent.

"I guess you can say that", said Vanillite as he got out of the freezer.

"Well...you guys weren't kidding..." said Tepig as he, Gligar, and Shieldon climbed out of cabinets.

"Yeah, the kitchen IS helpful..." said Gligar.

"Gulpin...I have to say that Piloswine should have been in the refrigerator..." said Shieldon.

"Yeah..." said Vanillite, turning and seeing a dead Piloswine.

"Hey, he should have called it..." said Gulpin.

"He couldn't help it..." said Tepig before sneezing again.

"Oh well..." said Gulpin as he started eating again...

However, once he ate a chicken...he exploded.

"The effects of eating chicken..." said Gligar, shaking his head.

"Okay...this place is TITTY TRAPPIN BITCHES", Shieldon suddenly shouted.

Vanillite, Tepig, and Gligar looked at him confused.

"I mean...booby trapped..." he said, chuckling sheepishly.

**000**

***Shieldon bangs his head against the wall***

**000**

"O...kay..." said Vanillite. "Well, let's go before something else happens..."

"Too late..." they heard.

They saw Grovyle holding a detonator.

"Um...can we talk about this?" asked Gligar.

"Nope..." said Grovyle as he pressed the button, blowing up the tent and killing them all.

**000**

"Well, let's get going..." said Tyranitar as they started to get in the elevator.

"Let's hope that we don't die..." said Delibird.

"...We're doomed", said Gothitelle as the door closed.

Everyone was on their guard as the elevator started going down. Suddenly, the elevator started going down fast.

"We're gonna crash!" shouted Tropius.

When the elevator stopped, Spheal, Drilbur, and Delibird hit the top of the elevator hard. When they landed, Spheal bounced for a bit before stopping.

Tyranitar opened his eyes and kept his arms around Typhlosion as he looked back at the others. "Everyone okay?"

"Ugh...that...sucked" said Flygon, rubbing his head. "You okay Altaria?"

"Yeah..." she responded.

"Ugh...fuck..my...life", said Drilbur, rubbing his head.

Everyone that was still able to stood up.

"Ugh...what happened to the elevator?" asked Clawitzer.

"This challenge", said Luxray, annoyed.

"Um...guys, Spheal and Delibird aren't moving..." said Meganium.

Blissey and the others went over to see. Delibird was bleeding from his head, while Spheal was not.

Dragonite poked Spheal and Delibirds' bodies. Delibird didn't budge, but Spheal groaned.

"You're still alive?" asked Gothitelle, shocked.

"Blubber..." said Spheal, sheepishly.

"Well...Delibird's dead now..." said Blissey.

"Yeah", said Tyranitar as started to leave the apartments.

He stepped on a bear trap that was placed outside of the building and flinched in slight pain. He began trying to shake it off, but it didn't budge.

"Someone get this thing off please!" he shouted.

Dragonite shrugged and opened it, allowing Tyranitar to get his foot out of it. "Thanks..."

Tyranitar grabbed the trap and threw it, actually allowing it to re-open.

**000**

Braviary, who still had Swirlix and Wooper, landed next to Goodra, Delphox, Jolteon, and Zangoose, who were carrying a few weapons, including grenades, bombs, maces, bows, and guns.

"Where did you girls get all those weapons?" asked Braviary.

"We found them in the war movie sets..." said Zangoose. "It's pretty obvious where the weapons can be found."

"Wow...that's actually pretty neat", said Wooper.

"Yeah...it's weird that-AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed as a bear trap landed on his head.

"What the hell was that?!" shouted Jolteon.

"I'm not sure...but we're down a player now!" shouted Delphox.

"Hold on..." said Zangoose, spying Milotic slithering into an alley. "Time to kill a sea serpent..."

"Need help?" asked Braviary.

Zangoose grinned and hopped on Braviary's back. He flew her over the top of the alley, where she dropped a grenade.

The grenade took out Milotic with ease and both Braviary and Zangoose went back to the others.

"Well, that's better..." said Delphox, sarcastially. "Now we still have to kill the rest of their team..."

"Why must you be a downer?" asked Zangoose as she got off of Braviary's back.

"It's not negativity, it's the truth..." said Delphox.

"Well, we'll s-" started Jolteon before she felt something penetrate her side. She looked and saw an arrow before falling to the side.

"Where the hell are these assholes?" asked Goodra.

**000**

"This...is awesome", said Pangoro as he reloaded his bow. He was hanging on the top of a cardboard cutout of a building, along with Bellossom and Eelektrik.

"Why are we here again?" asked Eelektrik.

"You're just here..." said Pangoro as he fired another shot.

He fired at Delphox, but she dodged it and saw where it came from. She growled.

"It's up there guys!" she said as she pointed to the cutout.

"Pangoro!" shouted Wooper.

"What the hell are you doing?!" shouted Braviary.

"SO LONG BITCHES!" he shouted.

Goodra threw a mace at him, which struck Eelektrik and killed him.

"Pangoro!" shouted Bellossom as a bullet hit her.

"Sucks to be her..." said Pangoro as he fired another arrow, striking Braviary in his wing.

He winced, but didn't die.

Wooper gasped and used Water Gun to spray Pangoro and let him fall onto the hard wood and spikes.

"Yes!" Wooper cheered. Then...his head exploded.

"Oh my Arceus...that was...like a sacrifice..." said Delphox.

"Not surprised..." groaned Braviary. "He always helps, no matter what."

**000**

The remaining Ravishing Raikous split up.

Luxray and Pyroar were wandering around the set of a romantic movie.

"_Interesting..._" thought Pyroar with a smile.

"I don't see anyone..." said Luxray.

"Well then, why don't-" started Pyroar.

"CONTESTANTS! TIME FOR MORE FOG!"

"Goddammit!" shouted Luxray as he ran towards the door. He saw the fog emerging. "SHIT!"

He prepared to close the door when he saw Mightyena running out of a building across from him.

"YENA!" he shouted.

Mightyena turned towards the sound of her name and saw Luxray motioning for her to come to him.

She smiled and ran to him as the fog began coming towards her. She immediately kissed him as he closed the door with his tail.

"Thanks baby..." said Mightyena, breaking the kiss.

"No problem..."

"So...what do we do now?" asked Mightyena as Pyroar just frowned and watched them.

"Well...we ARE in the romantic setting..." said Luxray.

"But...Pyroar is right there", she whispered.

"Right...but...there are other sections around here..." he whispered back.

Mightyena murred and licked his cheek.

"Um...Pyroar, we're gonna go...somewhere else", said Luxray.

Pyroar growled to himself. "Okay..."

Luxray and Mightyena ran off like horny teens, while Pyroar grabbed a spear that was sticking from underneath the bed.

He followed them and found them...in a very...you get the idea. Pyroar snuck behing Mightyena and stabbed her in the back.

She fell off of Luxray, leaving him shocked. "WHAT THE HELL PYROAR!?"

Pyroar was transfixed on him for a second before he shook his head. "She was on another team. It was another point..."

Luxray growled.

**000**

**"Wow..." said Pyroar dreamily.**

**000**

**"What...the hell...WAS THAT?!" shouted Luxray. "For the team, my ass! He was staring at me for a bit before he answered..."**

**His eyes widened. "Do NOT tell me that I have another predator..."**

**000**

"Ugh...I can believe we're fucking trapped in here..." said Vaporeon.

"Well...let's try to entertain ourselves until someone helps us out of here..." said Skuntank.

"By doing what?" asked Vaporeon.

"We can...um..." started Skuntank.

"Exactly..." said Vaporeon.

Dewott went to the door and attempted to lift it.

"Dewott, that door weighs like a ton!" said Skuntank.

Dewott rolled his eyes with a smile and continued to lift it. It rose up slightly and with a final push, he threw the door up.

Vaporeon and Skuntank were amazed.

**000**

**"That...was sexy..." said Skuntank, dreamily.**

**000**

**Vaporeon was fanning herself with her tail. "Hot..."**

**000**

"Nice job", said Skuntank, rubbing against him.

Dewott gave her a mischievous grin and stroked her fur, making her shudder and mew. (NOT THE LEGENDARY)

"Alright, so does anyone have-" started Vaporeon before the three suddenly dropped dead from the fog that passed over them.

**000**

"Alright...this fucking sucks..." said Flygon.

He, along with Drilbur, Altaria, Spheal, and Blissey, were back inside of their apartments. Drilbur looked outside and saw the lifeless bodies of Meganium, Tropius, Clawitzer, and Gothitelle.

"Well...we're sucking right now..." said Drilbur, turning back around.

"Let's hope Tyranitar and the others found shelter in time..." said Blissey.

There was a moment of silence.

"Anyone wanna go watch TV?" asked Spheal.

"I don't think now's the time for that..." said Flygon.

"Well then what do we do?" asked Spheal.

"Why don't we just plan out a strategy?" asked Drilbur.

"We have no weapons in here!" shouted Blissey.

"Well...we have a plant..." said Altaria.

Drilbur picked up the plant and threw it out of the window quickly.

"What...was that?" asked Blissey.

"I used the only weapon we have..." said Drilbur.

"Well...the fog is clearing up..." said Spheal.

Altaria looked outside and saw Zebstrika laying dead with the plant Drilbur threw next to him.

"I guess that worked..." said Altaria. "You killed Zebstrika..."

"Plant power!" said Drilbur.

"CONTESTANTS! IT IS NOW TIME FOR A DEATHMATCH WITH ALL OF THE SURVIVING COMPETITORS!"

"Wait...what?!" asked Flygon.

**000**

Everyone that survived were teleported to an arena. From the Suicunes, only Lairon, Haxorus, Honchkrow, Garchomp, Mandibuzz, and Charizard were left.

From the Enteis, Braviary, Espeon, Goodra, Grovyle, Servine, Metagross, Zangoose, and Delphox were there.

From the Raikous, along with Flygon and the others, Farfetch'd, Tyranitar, Typhlosion, Luxray, Pyroar, and Dragonite were left.

"Well, now you all have to basically kill each other until one of you or a group of you from the same team is the last one standing..." said Raikou. "Begin!"

"Oh my Arceus, how the hell do you guys have so many people left?!" shouted Servine, shocked.

"Strength, strategy, and-"

"AHHHHHHH!"

Drilbur stopped and turned around, noticing that Blissey, Spheal, and Pyroar were all dead.

"WHAT THE HELL FARFETCH'D?!" shouted Tyranitar.

"Well...looks like you idiots are done for..." said Espeon before getting smacked with a mace, courtesy of Typhlosion.

"Well I'm glad she's dead...but the rest of have to die now too..." said Garchomp.

"Okay, you first-" said Delphox, firing an arrow at her.

Garchomp caught it and broke it.

Charizard got a grenade and threw it at Braviary, who was killed once it exploded, along with Zangoose and Delphox.

Farfetch'd flew with his stalk in hand. He swooped behind Servine and strangled her with a rope from his stalk before stabbing Grovyle in the stomach.

He cackled evilly before getting shot in the chest with an arrow. He flinched, but growled and continued going. He ripped the arrow out and threw a knife at Honchkrow, killing him before dropping dead.

"Well you've lost your key player Raikous!" said Mandibuzz.

"Okay...but we have another..." said Tyranitar.

Flygon, being amidst all of the explosions, was already Virgil. He flew towards Lairon and scooped her up before going up high and dropping her, making her land on Charizard's head, killing him.

Garchomp gasped and growled angrily before throwing a spear at him. It hit Flygon in the stomach, but it didn't stop him as Lairon got back up.

Luxray picked up a hammer and started swinging it around before letting go and striking Lairon, killing her.

Haxorus growled and picked up a bow before firing at Luxray, who got hit. Haxorus then hit Drilbur, and then Flygon again.

Flygon dropped dead this time.

Goodra and Metagross, who were the only ones still alive on the Enteis were out of the way of the Suicunes and Raikous.

"Well...this is actually entertaining to watch..." said Goodra as she sat down. She noticed a figure behind her.

She turned and saw Dragonite behind her with a smile on his face.

"Oh, hey Dragonite..." said Goodra. "How're you doing with your team?"

Dragonite sighed. "Still not really doing anything..."

Goodra smirked. "You have to open up more, then maybe you'll make more friends and you'll do more..."

"I don't know..." said Dragonite nervously.

"It'll be fine..." said Goodra. "Just try your hardest and find something that you can do well and help your team."

Dragonite smiled, "Thanks Goodra."

"No prob..." said Goodra.

Suddenly, while they were speaking they, along with Metagross, were fire bombed, and killed.

"THE ENTEIS LOSE!" shouted Raikou.

Entei growled in anger. "FUCK YOU ALL!"

"Does that mean the challenge is over?" asked Altaria.

"Nope..."

Garchomp, upon hearing that, grabbed a bomb and threw it at Tyranitar, who it stuck to.

"No, no, no, no!" he said as he tried getting it off.

Typhlosion tried to help, but it exploded, killing all of them on the Raikou's side.

"WHAT?!" shouted Raikou.

"HA! Your team lost too!" said Entei.

"At least I got second place!" said Raikou.

"We won!" shouted Mandibuzz.

"No thanks to you..." said Garchomp.

"All of the dead Pokemon will be revived and Entei...you'll be doing your own elimination ceremony..." said Raikou.

"Oh joy..." said Entei.

**000**

**"Okay, I know it looked like once that stupid winged lizard died, I went crazy, but that wasn't the case", explained Garchomp.**

**"He is simply a strong player..."**

**000**

**Haxorus shrugged.**

**000**

**"I'm glad we actually won and I didn't have to do anything!" said Mandibuzz.**

**000**

"We lost the first fucking challenge?!" shouted Ursaring. "You idiots suck!"

"At least he didn't call us dumbasses..." said Swirlix.

"DUMBASSES!"

"Spoke too soon..." said Quilladin.

"...Who are you?" asked Swirlix.

"What the-" started Quilladin before he sighed.

"Well, who the hell do we vote for?" asked Espeon.

"Don't worry about it..." said Grovyle. "We don't really need to plan, just vote for whoever you think won't do much. It's only the first challenge, but based on today's performance, who do you think will be useless? That way we know why we're eliminated and there's no actual hard feelings."

"That's...actually good", said Absol.

"BUT, also tink about what the others can bring and what they can bring to the team..." he added.

"Oh please, just vote out the weaklings and get on with it..." said Ursaring.

"...That's basically what Grovyle was suggesting..." said Umbreon.

"No he wasn't..." said Ursaring. "He was getting too technical. Just get rid of 'em. Who cares about their feelings?"

"Well...don't be surprised when YOU are the one gone..." said Jolteon.

"Can we just go?" asked Dusclops.

The Enteis headed to the pokeball area.

**000**

**"Based on today's performance...I guess...Swirlix..." said Cherrim.**

**000**

**"Bring more to the team huh?" asked Delphox. "I honestly don't think Cherrim will bring anything..."**

**000**

**"Out of everyone...I think Chimecho is the most useless..." said Wooper. "No offense to her."**

**000**

**"Chimecho...just because we have enough Psychic-types..." said Zangoose.**

**000**

**"Sorry Chimecho, but...you pobably won't do anything..." said Servine.**

**000**

**"Um...Ursaring?" asked Quilladin.**

**000**

**"Wooper probably won't-" started Froslass. "Wait...he's resourceful and dedicated..."**

**"I guess...Cherrim or Chimecho..."**

**000**

**"Chimecho..." said Hawlucha.**

**000**

**"Grovyle isn't gonna do shit to help the team..." said Ursaring. "None of them are. They're all weak."**

**000**

**"I don't care...Ursaring, fuck you", said Jolteon.**

**000**

**"Ursaring..." said Braviary.**

**000**

**"Dusclops..." said Houndoom. "You know my reasons..."**

**000**

The Enteis were all gathered at the building. Entei came out with a frown.

"Well, since you stupid teens decided that MY team had to lose first, I'm stuck here and have to get rid of you..." he growled.

"Blame the Suicunes!" said Goodra.

"I do, but blame all of you too..." said Entei. "Now...blah blah blah, when I give you a dumb Pokeball, you're safe..."

"You're gonna throw them at us aren't you?" asked Dusclops.

Entei threw one at him, but he dodged it. He threw more at Absol, Houndoom, Mightyena, Zebstrika, Wooper, Braviary, Hawlucha, Jolteon, Delphox, Zangoose, and Goodra.

He continued throwing them at Quilladin, then Metagross, Servine, Grovyle, Breloom, Froslass, and Umbreon.

Espeon, Swirlix, Cherrim, Ursaring, and Chimecho were the only ones left. He threw the next one at Espeon, signaling her safety.

"Alright...all of you fucks got some votes..." said Entei. "So did mono and country boy, but they only had one..."

"So...you think we're the ones that are..." said Cherrim, looking back at the others.

They looked at each other nervously.

Swirlix had one thrown at him, signaling that he was safe. He sighed and wagged his tail.

"Alright, bear, cherry, and chime...basically...you suck..." said Entei.

The next pokeball went to...

...

...

...

...

...

...Ursaring.

"HA!" he shouted. "I'm not goin' anywhere dumbasses!"

Everyone groaned.

Cherrim and Chimecho looked at each other nervously. Entei wasted no time and threw the last pokeball to...

...

...

...

...

...

...Cherrim.

Chimecho gasped. She frowned.

"We're sorry Chimecho, but we have a bunch of stronger Psychics..." said Grovyle.

She smiled softly.

"And consider yourself lucky..." said Wooper. "You won't have to deal with challenges like the one today anymore..."

"Shut up!" shouted Entei.

"Or him..." added Braviary.

Chimecho giggled. "Thanks for the opportunity guys..."

"Yeah yeah, get to the rocket limo..." said Entei.

"...Rocket limo?"

**000**

Chimecho was inside a limosine with rockets strapped to it. Everyone from her team was wacthing.

"You guys love explosions don't you?" asked Houndoom.

"Shut up."

Entei stepped on a button, igniting the rocket and shooting her off.

"That's gonna be you if you lose more..." said Entei. "So STOP LOSING!" he shouted before leaving.

"Sheesh, it was the first challenge..." said Breloom.

"And we lost..." said Grovyle. "We can't keep this us ya'll. One, because I want to make friends here...and two, I do NOT want to deal with the grouch every time."

"Well, what do we do then oh wise leader?" asked Dusclops sarcastically.

"We just have to try harder guys..." said Grovyle.

**000**

**AND LIKE THAT...Chimecho's the first one gone. Meh, I wasn't planning on doing that much with her anyway. This challenge had a LOT of drama and strange things occuring, and MURDER, YAY! Garchomp killed Farfetch'd...and Haxorus killed Flygon? WTF?! Pyroar...really? And Leafeon...ya gotta feel bad for him. Oh well, I hope you enjoyed and I'll see you guys next time on Ultimate Total...Pokemon...Action! See ya guys, BYE!**

**Next time: IT'S COMING! **


End file.
